


The Calm of the Knight

by KI3T



Series: The Calm of the Knight [1]
Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Also featuring: a surprising amount of coffee, And probably will be full of friendship, Character Study, Discussion of Free Will, Dr. Graiman's well-intentioned but deeply flawed parenting, Family, Gen, It'll expand on canon events in various ways, It's fluffy sometimes and angsty sometimes, KI3T growing up and learning about the world, Mostly Canon Compliant, Spoilers, The Ethics of AI, This story is mostly about KI3T and his life, the only deaths in this fic are the ones that happened in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KI3T/pseuds/KI3T
Summary: The story of KITT's first few years, focusing on the calmer moments between his many adventures. It's a story of challenges and tragedies, but also one of family and friends, and the good memories they create along the way.Set before, during, and after the TV series, and will therefore contain major spoilers.
Relationships: Charles Graiman & KITT (Knight Rider 2008), Michael Knight (Knight Rider 2008) & KITT (Knight Rider 2008), Sarah Graiman & KITT (Knight Rider 2008)
Series: The Calm of the Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185929
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Training Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added my thoughts at the end of this chapter, but I'm adding a note for content warnings here. Also a hello! :)
> 
> If you'd like to see the full content warnings for this story before you start reading it, I've put together a page with the warnings for all currently published chapters: [here's the link](https://ki3t-fics.carrd.co/).
> 
> Content warnings for this chapter: Food mention.

The first months of KITT's life were a series of brief flashes, booting up and powering down as his programming and construction were continued and perfected. A conversation here, a question there, new information loaded into his memory, config files being changed. Despite the constant activity, his world was small and quiet, limited to himself, a small room, and Dr. Graiman. His creator.

Later in his life, KITT would think of Dr. Graiman as his father, as someone he respected, admired, and loved. For this first stretch of time though, KITT's mind couldn't yet grasp that concept, how such family ties could be applied to himself. All he knew was that he was the Knight Industries Three Thousand, highly advanced artificial intelligence, the latest invention of renowned computer scientist Dr. Charles Graiman..

Sometimes Dr. Graiman called KITT his son, or called himself KITT's father. KITT concluded that this behavior must be an example of human eccentricity.

But regardless, Dr. Graiman always spoke gently, patiently answered any question KITT asked. Every bit of progress KITT made was met with encouragement and praise, his mistakes were gently corrected. KITT explained himself, and Dr. Graiman, despite possibly knowing KITT's programming better than KITT himself did, always listened.

If there were moments when Dr. Graiman's gaze turned sad, KITT didn't notice them at first. He didn't know that the doctor and his daughter were estranged and had been for many years, he didn't know that the doctor feared what his son's future held. He couldn't know, because no one had told him yet, and he hadn't learned enough yet to guess for himself.

* * *

KITT's first car body was an Toyota Corolla, several years old but running well. Dr. Graiman showed KITT a photo of it one day, and said he would install KITT into it if KITT was all right with the idea. KITT, hungry for information and new experiences, readily agreed.

After many hours of installation work on the part of Dr. Graiman, KITT booted up in his new home, looking out through new sensors which were installed throughout the car's body.

Dr. Graiman gave him a smile and a little wave, meeting the gaze of one of his new, car-mounted cameras. "How does it feel, KITT?"

"I will need to investigate further to give you much insight, but so far it seems interesting. I am fond of the extra data," KITT said, busily testing the sensors as he spoke.

"Good," Dr. Graiman checked KITT's monitor, glancing through the readings himself. "It's a good first car for you, a lot like the first car I got for Sarah when she learned to drive." He smiled wistfully, then pulled himself back to the present. "Looks like everything is in order. Would you like to go for a drive? I'll start, so you can work on calibrating yourself to this car."

"I believe I would like that," KITT decided.

Dr. Graiman climbed out of the back seat where the computer that was KITT was fastened, and got into the driver's seat, starting the car. He drove gently and steadily down the country roads, giving KITT time to analyze every sensor reading. KITT knew how to drive, it was already part of his algorithms, from some source he didn't yet know, but this car was new to him and his algorithms alike, and its idiosyncrasies weren't yet familiar.

In the years to come, KITT's experience would grow to a point where learning from a human driver would no longer be necessary, but for now, as a young AI in a vast and infinitely complex world, the guiding hand on his steering wheel was welcome.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" Dr. Graiman asked KITT after many miles of road had rolled past under his new tires.

"Yes," KITT said.

Dr. Graiman sat back, and for the first time in his life, KITT took control of the car, winding his way cautiously down the road. Each turn and every passing car caused him pause at first, and he often had to pull to the shoulder of the road to let other vehicles pass. Slowly his confidence grew though, and soon he was traveling smoothly at the speed limit, quietly thrilling at each new reading his sensors offered.

There was more to experience out here than he ever could have imagined.

* * *

After some time letting KITT drive through the countryside, Dr. Graiman pointed out a small side road, away from even the trickle of traffic they had seen so far. They headed down a winding lane barely more than a driveway, into the hills and through a grove of trees, and finally parked at the side of an overgrown and very large pond.

Dr. Graiman climbed out, stretching, and turned to look at KITT. "How are you feeling?"

"I cannot feel," KITT said placidly, although even at his young age he was beginning to wonder whether that was really true. The newness of the world made his processes stir in interesting ways; everything he saw, every bump in the literal road. They each made his thoughts edge ever so slightly in new directions, directions it would take him years to fit into words. "Still, it has been intriguing to explore more of the world."

Dr. Graiman smiled. "That's good, KITT. I think it's good for you to experience this, to get the chance to see new things." He picked up a bag from the driver's seat, and headed over to a bench set beside the pond. "Follow me."

KITT followed, rolling gently and stopping next to the bench, where Dr. Graiman sat down with his bag. Some ducks paddled over, looking up at Dr. Graiman with interest and expectation.

"What are you doing?" KITT asked.

"Feeding the ducks. It's something I'd like you to experience," Dr. Graiman said.

KITT queried his 3G wireless connection. "What are you feeding the ducks?" he asked, "My sources indicate that common foods such as bread are unsuitable for feeding to ducks."

"Don't worry, I'm giving them oats, which are safe for them to eat," Dr. Graiman said, smiling fondly at KITT. "Taking your directive to preserve life seriously, I see. That's good."

"It is an important part of my programming," KITT said. He queried the internet again, "My sources say oats are indeed suitable for ducks. Thank you for your consideration of wildlife welfare."

Dr. Graiman smiled and tossed a handful of oats to the ducks, who set about hunting down each piece, eating with great enthusiasm.

"This makes you happy," KITT remarked. His sensors couldn't detect the man's vitals to verify this; he wouldn't gain that ability until much later when he was installed in the body of the highly modified Ford Mustang he would someday call home. But his cameras could see the man's body language and expression, and he could extrapolate from that.

"Yes," Dr. Graiman said, tossing another handful of oats to the ducks. "Seeing living creatures, even ones who don't think the way you or I do, safe and free and happy. That's one of the great joys of life."

"I may not think like a duck, but I don't think the way you do either," KITT remarked.

"I've seen the way you think, I did code you after all," Dr. Graiman said gently, "And you're right, we're different. But I think you'd be surprised how much you have in common with humankind."

KITT didn't know what to say to that. But it was something he thought about for the rest of the day, and many more times in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KITT's life prior to the pilot movie was never delved into very deeply on the show, so I wanted to explore that a little. I took some artistic license here - letting KITT use a different car prior to the Mustang made sense to me, and I thought it offered up some interesting moments.
> 
> Also a note on feeding wildlife: it's generally best not to do it at all, but if you must (such as when sharing an important moment with your AI car child), then please be sure to research safe foods for the wildlife you're feeding! :)


	2. Outside a Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter briefly touches on KITT's programming and how that effects his ability to have free will. Later chapters are likely to go into this more, so I've updated the tags for this fic accordingly!

Dr. Graiman was hard at work building the Mustang body which KITT would someday inhabit, and left the garage door open most days so that KITT could watch. The garage was too small for two cars to fit inside at the same time, full of complex machinery and miscellaneous objects as it was, but KITT didn't mind parking outdoors to look in. Sometimes Dr. Graiman would shoo him off, urging him to go take a drive by himself for practice, but most of the time the doctor was happy to answer all KITT's questions as he worked.

There were some car parts in the garage, which piqued KITT's curiosity. Not parts for the Toyota Corolla, but not for the new Ford Mustang either. A sleek prow that looked to be custom-made, an old California license plate that read "KNIGHT" just like the one on the Mustang did, and a variety of other pieces clearly not from the cars that were part of KITT's life.

"Dr. Graiman, why do you have those car parts?" KITT asked one day. "I do not know of any car they would fit."

Dr. Graiman smiled at the question, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Those are parts I keep on hand for the original KITT. He's stopped by occasionally for repairs over the years, so I like to be prepared for his visits," he said.

"There is an original KITT?" KITT asked doubtfully.

"Yes, he was built back in the eighties, and retired from active duty in the nineties. He and his driver still live together, although they don't go on missions any more, so far as I know." Dr. Graiman said. "Truly an incredible car, I hope you'll get to meet him someday."

"I would find that very interesting," KITT decided. He considered and added, "An artificial intelligence who has been active for so long must have much experience to share."

"I imagine he does. And since he did the same sort of work you'll be doing, his advice might be especially relevant to you." A look of concern crossed Dr. Graiman's face, and was quickly schooled to neutrality.

KITT noticed it. His cameras might be slightly grainy, the sort of picture quality one could expect in 2007, but he had become skilled at noticing facial expressions nonetheless. "You are worried."

A long pause; an internal struggle. The doctor shook his head finally. "Your work is going to be challenging sometimes, KITT. That's all."

"That is why I was built, is it not? Because my driver and I will be able to complete missions that most people could not." There was no doubt or hesitation in his voice. He was an AI, every byte of his code optimized for his work. He didn't resent or dread his future, he saw it as something important and good, something he would be proud to do.

And KITT was right, of course he was right. He and his driver were going to change the world for the better, just as the original car and driver had done all those years ago. And KITT was going to suffer for it, in ways he couldn't begin to imagine now. But his code was skillfully crafted, and he would come out the other side stronger and kinder than he had been at the start.

Dr. Graiman had made the decision to create KITT this way, and now he had to live with that.

"You're right, this is why you were built," Dr. Graiman said, and maybe his words were softer than they needed to be, but he couldn't help that. "I think they're trying to keep a low profile these days, I haven't seen him or his driver since I signed my contract with the United States. If I get the opportunity, I'll tell KITT that you'd like to meet him though, I think he'd be flattered."

"Thank you, Dr. Graiman," KITT said. He had been one of a kind all his life. But if he was one of two... well then, there was so much he wanted to know.

Dr. Graiman smiled sadly at KITT, and went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intend to bring KI2T in at some point, so I wanted to set the stage for that in this chapter. KI2T is around 25 years old at this point, chronologically speaking, and his perspective on life could help KITT a lot.
> 
> I'm going to figure out how to handle their names though, since I'm spelling both their names the same in the story itself. Should be fun!


	3. Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a day or so before the pilot movie chronologically. The chapter after this will likely be set during the aftermath of the pilot, although I may change plans if inspiration takes me in another direction. We'll see. :)
> 
> Here are the content warnings: Food mention. KITT gets orders he's not okay with.

After many weeks the Mustang was finally declared to be in working condition, and Dr. Graiman asked KITT to power down, so that he could be installed. KITT agreed readily; he liked his first car, but like many a young mind before him, he was ready to embrace the next phase of his life. The Corolla had been equipped with numerous features to accommodate KITT, and was technologically on par with the cutting-edge autonomous vehicles of 2008. But the Mustang bristled with technology the likes of which the world had never seen, and even though KITT would deny it if asked directly, he wanted that more than anything.

KITT's snoozing CPU received the signal and he booted up in his new home, taking some time to get his bearings. The Mustang's multitude of systems were waiting for him, and he opened his connections to them one by one, analyzing all the new data. This wasn't just a bunch of sensors attached to a car any more, the entire car _was_ a sensor. The nanobots that made up its skin relayed a constant stream of information, its frame was lined with hidden antennas that gave him access to GPS and wireless, and information about the surroundings was supplied by the powerful scanner that glowed red under its hood.

KITT had been programmed to handle this type and magnitude of data, but experiencing it for the first time was still a shock. There was so, so _much_. His processor, which had been comfortably underclocked for the entirety of his existence thus far, picked up speed to adapt to all the new input. Designed to compensate for this, the Mustang's cooling systems piped the heat away from his CPU as quickly as it was generated, and its battery supplied as much power as he needed. KITT knew that technically this car was still unfinished, there were still things to be added and changes to be made. Even so, with every moment it felt more tailored to him, and he more tailored to it.

Dr. Graiman, sitting in the driver's seat to watch the system status messages churn across KITT's monitor, waited patiently as KITT took it all in. 

KITT finally broke the silence. The Mustang's speakers, so much better than the ones he had used before, made his voice sound different to his new sensors. Deeper and softer now, less tinny. "All systems are online," he said.

Dr. Graiman nodded, smiling a little. "Welcome back. It's not too much for you? I know it's a lot more data than you've ever had to handle before."

"It is... startling, I suppose," KITT admitted. "I can detect each topographical variation in the floor under my tires, and read all your vital signs as well as those of every nearby living being. But no, it is not too much for me." He considered and added, "I do not have emotions, but I believe I would enjoy all this information if I could." Now that the initial shock had worn off he was delighted by the information, basking in it like a lizard in the sun. But he didn't admit that to himself yet, and wouldn't for a long time to come.

"That's good, I'm glad you're all right with it," the doctor said.

KITT started the car's engine, and it came to life with the softest of rumbles. He closed the car door; unlike in his previous car, he could do that here. "We must test the car to ensure it has no defects," he said by way of explanation, "This is an important task."

"Yes, it is," Dr. Graiman agreed. He hid his smile behind his hand; KITT's enthusiasm was unmistakable.

KITT saw the smile anyway. He decided it was a good sign. "Will you drive first? I would like to calibrate my systems."

"You're sure you don't want to drive first?" Dr. Graiman asked. "I don't think you'll encounter any major problems, and this car is yours."

"I would rather not discover any problems the hard way," KITT said. He added thoughtfully, "And it seems right that you should drive first, as you did so last time."

So Dr. Graiman drove first, down one of the long curving roads away from their home. KITT didn't have any visible 'eyes' in the car, but he could practically feel KITT watching everything in fascination, getting used to the way the car worked and to all of the new things he could sense. He supposed it made sense that KITT would want him to drive at first. He was processing so much new information, he likely didn't want to also be responsible for the safe operation of an incredibly powerful motor vehicle right now.

Dr. Graiman chose some peaceful roads fist. Smooth ones, as well as ones with potholes that would give KITT data about the car's suspension. After a while he drove to a nearby town to get a coffee at a drive-thru coffee stand. KITT remained quiet; watching, calculating, learning.

KITT had never been in a town before. He and Dr. Graiman had agreed that the Corolla, with its spinning Lidar unit and cameras, was a little too conspicuous to be seen by so many people. This new car, shiny though it was, at least didn't catch attention the same way the other car would. If people saw it, they might make assumptions about what sort of person Dr. Graiman was. But they probably wouldn't take much interest in KITT, and if they did decide to cause trouble for him, his nanoskin would protect him well.

It was a very good line of defense against the sort of people who had sometimes caused trouble for the original KITT.

Coffee acquired, Dr. Graiman pulled them back onto the road and headed back through town. KITT helpfully rolled up the window.

"There are so many people here," KITT remarked. "I have seen places like this in films and television, but it is strange to experience this in the real world."

"Yes there are," Dr. Graiman agreed. "You're going to be seeing a lot more places like this in the future, especially for your work. I thought it was time you should see one of them in person."

"I would not mind seeing more places like this," KITT said. "I could watch the humans going about their lives all day. Although," he added, "My sources tell me that it is rude to stare at others for long durations."

Dr. Graiman chuckled. "That's right KITT, it's generally considered to be impolite. You'll get to observe plenty of people when you start your new job anyway, without having to go out on people-watching excursions."

"That would also be intriguing," KITT decided. "Dr. Graiman, I believe I am ready to drive the car now."

"All right, it's all yours," Dr. Graiman smiled and patted the steering wheel, then sat back to let KITT drive. "Have fun, and don't break the speed limit, all right?"

"I cannot have fun," KITT said placidly. "And I would not break the speed limit without good cause. However, I appreciate your sentiment, Dr. Graiman."

But the way he drove, sometimes fast enough that the speedometer nearly ticked up to the next number, sometimes slow so that he could scan things like fallen leaves or horses in their pastures, suggested that perhaps he was stretching the truth just a little.

* * *

They had returned home eventually, and KITT parked in the garage, while Dr. Graiman went into the house to do other things. He left the garage door open for KITT so that he could look out, and KITT was studying the behavior of some squirrels in a tree when Dr. Graiman came back, his earlier good cheer gone from his expression. "KITT, we need to talk," he said softly.

"According to several websites which specialize in interpersonal relationships, this is a phrase people use when preparing the recipient for news they may not take well," KITT said, having noticed the phrase in several pieces of media, and looked it up online at one point. "However, as I do not have emotions, there is no chance that I will take your news badly. You may proceed, Dr. Graiman."

For a moment Dr. Graiman looked amused, but his worry returned almost immediately. "I hope you're right, KITT."

"What do you wish to tell me?" KITT asked.

"There are people who are hunting for me, they want to capture me for the information I have," Dr. Graiman said. "And I was just informed that some of them may be closer to finding me than I had thought."

"Then we will apprehend them and bring them to justice," KITT said promptly. "This is, after all, what I was created to do."

"You're not created to do that sort of work alone, you need a trained partner to work with you," Dr. Graiman said gently. Knowing KITT was about to respond, he held up a hand for KITT to let him continue, "We don't know when they're coming or how they'll attack, but if they do, I don't want you to stay and try to defend me. I want you to leave, and ensure Sarah's safety and your own."

"I shall take you to safety as well," KITT decided.

"If you get the chance, perhaps," Dr. Graiman said. "But KITT, I'm not the priority here. If my enemies come for me, then I don't want you lingering and waiting to be captured. It's a matter of your safety, as well as national security."

KITT's scanner whooshed softly. "We could leave now."

"No, there are still some adjustments I need to make to your systems, and I need the equipment here to do that." Dr. Graiman regarded KITT. "We don't know when they'll find us, but we still have time. I'll finish making the changes, and then we'll leave."

"The modifications can wait," KITT argued. "It is my duty to protect human life, and as I do not yet have a driver, your life is my first priority."

"No." Dr. Graiman shook his head. He stood a little straighter, as if bracing himself to do something he didn't want to do. "KITT, I'm giving you new orders. This is your new directive: we will wait here until I say you are ready. Should my enemies come for me before that point, you will escape, leaving me behind. You will then go find Sarah, and after that find Mike Traceur. Once you are certain Mike Traceur will protect Sarah, you will turn yourself over to the FBI. Do you understand?"

The new instructions sat wrong, they defied everything KITT wanted to do. It wasn't in his nature to run or leave people behind, and doing that to the single most important figure in his life grated on him. But it wasn't optional, it was a direct order, and he was going to have to follow it. He was silent for several long seconds, before he responded reluctantly, "I understand. I will stay here, and if our enemies come I will leave you, ensure Sarah's safety, find Mike Traceur, and then turn myself over to the FBI."

"Thank you." Dr. Graiman let out a tired breath. "Sarah will want a code word before she'll trust you: the word is 'Knight'. If we're lucky, you'll never need to follow those orders. It's just a few days until I've made the additions to the Mustang, and then we'll be able to leave."

"Perhaps we will indeed be fortunate," KITT said. Conflicting impulses ran through his processes, the need to take Dr. Graiman to safety right now, versus the orders that were designed to override all else. The churning in his mind was wholly unpleasant in a way he'd never before experienced.

"You're going to protect so many people someday, but you haven't had the training and your systems aren't fully finished," Dr. Graiman said, and his voice was gentle, his eyes were sad. "I'm not letting you fight on my behalf when I know you won't be able to win; not only would your capture be a massive breach of national security, it would be a tragedy to lose you in such a way. And I know that hurts you, but at least I know that if the worst happens, you'll live to see another day."

"I am not hurt by this, I do not have emotions," KITT insisted. "Still, I believe you should permit me to do my job."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to do your job soon," Dr. Graiman said. "For now, I'm going to do my job. And that's to ensure the safety of my children."

KITT started to prepare another argument, but the look in Dr. Graiman's eyes told him this was another a fight he couldn't yet win. "Yes, Dr. Graiman," he said quietly.


	4. Split-Second Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this chapter takes place during the pilot movie Prometheus: after the car crash, but before Jennifer Traceur's funeral. 
> 
> Content warning: This chapter discusses a deadly car crash, as well as the ethics of programming an AI to kill.  
> Accordingly, I've decided to up the rating for this work to Teen Audiences.

Dr. Graiman was at the hospital for several days after the Prometheus incident, recovering from the injuries he'd sustained in the car crash. He was expected to make a full recovery, but the crash had been very bad, and the doctors wanted to keep a close eye on him until they were sure there wouldn't be any complications.

KITT stayed in Dr. Graiman's workshop, not permitted to leave the building or even access the internet. A detail of FBI agents were guarding the Graiman estate, and they wouldn't allow it. They said the security flaws in his code needed to be patched first, that otherwise there was too much danger that KITT might be hacked. The way some of them looked at him, KITT couldn't help wondering if some of them thought _he_ was the real danger. They had all seen photos of the crash, after all. They knew what he could do.

Sarah stopped by to talk to him whenever she wasn't at the hospital with her father, and Agent Rivai and Mike came to visit a few times each, so all in all, KITT wasn't entirely alone. But his powerful CPU, designed to process far more information than it was currently receiving, ran circles around itself nonetheless.

Dr. Graiman finally returned from the hospital, aching and tired. He only visited KITT briefly the first day he was back, giving him a pained smile and thanking him for being so patient about his confinement, before heading into the house to rest.

KITT spent the night analyzing and re-analyzing his scans of Dr. Graiman and comparing them against every piece of medical information in his files.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Graiman made a longer visit. He seemed distracted, worried.

"Something is on your mind, Dr. Graiman," KITT observed.

"Yes," Dr. Graiman said. "But I can't discuss it with you yet. I'm still too tired, and it's a conversation I need a clear mind to handle."

"All right. I will wait," KITT said. The impulse to press for information was strong, but the desire to let his creator recover was stronger.

Dr. Graiman gave him a fleeting smile. "Thank you, KITT. For today, we can go out to the driveway and enjoy the sun if you'd like."

"The change of scenery would be welcome," KITT said. Perhaps that was an understatement. He added more hesitantly, "However I am not permitted to leave your workshop."

"Well the agents will have to go through me if they don't like it," Dr. Graiman said, briefly amused. "Pulling forward twelve feet onto the driveway isn't going to increase the risk of you being hacked that much, not with so many agents on watch and your wireless systems shut down." Addressing the house's voice-control system he added, "Garage door, open."

The door rolled open smoothly; KITT opened his own for Dr. Graiman. "Would you like a seat?"

"Yes. Thank you." Dr. Graiman climbed in, putting his cane in the passenger side.

KITT rolled gently out onto the driveway, stopping just outside the garage. A watching FBI agent opened his mouth as if to protest, but saw Dr. Graiman and subsided.

The sun gently heated KITT's nanoskin, sending a trickle of solar power into his batteries. Birds sang in a nearby tree, and some grasshoppers hid in the grass, watching the world with their faceted eyes.

"It is good to have you back, Dr. Graiman," KITT said. "I may not have emotions, but I believe it is reasonable to say that I have missed you."

"I missed you too, KITT," Dr. Graiman said.

* * *

Dr. Graiman returned the next day, looking more alert, if still tired. "Good morning, KITT," he said.

"Good morning, Dr. Graiman," KITT said. His scanner picked up its pace slightly. "I hope that you are feeling better this morning."

"A bit better, yes." Dr. Graiman moved carefully as he walked over to KITT, leaning heavily on his cane. "May I have a seat?"

"Of course." KITT opened his door.

Dr. Graiman sat in the driver's seat with a sigh, propping his cane against KITT's door where it would be within easy reach. "Thank you."

"You are always welcome," KITT said, then added hesitantly, "Dr. Graiman, I am sorry for having injured you."

Dr. Graiman nodded, looking more serious. "That's the thing I've been waiting to talk to you about, actually. Not my being injured, but the car crash itself."

"And more specifically, you wish to discuss how I handled the crash," KITT guessed. It was something that had been on his mind a lot recently, and he suspected he was far from the only one thinking about it.

Dr. Graiman's expression was grave. "Yes."

"You are now feeling ready for this topic?"

"Yes, I think I am." Dr. Graiman watched the monitor, where the waveform of KITT's voice displayed. "Are you?"

KITT thought of the SUV, crumpled beyond repair, its front end completely obliterated. Two dead passengers, two more severely injured. One of the injured was Dr. Graiman, the most important person in KITT's small world. And it hadn't been a weapon that caused all that destruction, just his own armored body and the inevitability of physics. "I do not think my readiness is important right now," he said. "This is a topic that must be discussed, as lives may depend on it."

"You're right, and I'm glad you understand why this is important," Dr. Graiman said. "Could you please open your diagnostic display? Thoughts and memories, text format." He folded his hands together, knuckles whitening with his own tension, "Please, no visuals."

"Are you certain you are ready for this?" KITT asked gently.

Dr. Graiman nodded. "I'm not looking forward to it, but yes."

"Very well, Dr. Graiman." KITT opened the requested data on his display, letting the information pour across its screen. All his thoughts as they happened, reduced to abbreviated text form. If there were bugs or errors, they would be a little easier to pinpoint this way. "Please, tell me what you wish to know."

Dr. Graiman gave the briefest of smiles. "I've already gotten Sarah and Mike's accounts of the event, but I need yours. From the moment Sarah powered you on, to the moment of the crash, explain what happened, how you chose to handle the situation, and why."

So KITT explained. He described booting up in the middle of the high-speed chase, repairing his bullet-shattered windows and jamming the outgoing transmission to Prometheus. He described how he had reviewed the footage his cameras had recorded during the minutes when he'd been powered down, and how they'd shown him the mercenaries' attempt to execute Agent Rivai and Mike in cold blood.

He explained the seconds before impact, when Mike had warned him that this was going to hurt. Then those final moments when he had realized exactly what Mike's plan was.

And in that instant, there were three options KITT had to choose between:

First, to take over driving and avoid the impending collision. Doing so would save everyone in the SUV, but would result in the mercenaries hacking into KITT, and gaining control of him. They would then be free to execute both his passengers. Not to mention that the mercenaries' employer would gain access to the Prometheus weapon system, giving them the power to start a world war.

Second, to soften his nanoskin and allow Mike to cause the collision, increasing the odds of survival for the people in the SUV, but reducing the odds of his own passengers' survival to near zero. If he went with this option, there was a chance that the mercenaries would remain conscious and dangerous, and still take control of both him and Prometheus.

Or third, to harden his nanoskin for the collision. The most certain way to protect his passengers from harm and prevent a war, but likely to cause severe injury or death to all of the SUV's passengers.

And so he had chosen to follow Mike's lead, and sacrifice the SUV.

He had sent all power to his skin in preparation for the impact, watched Mike attempt to shelter Sarah with his body in a noble gesture that could ultimately have no effect on Sarah's survival. He'd felt the tons of force as the SUV struck him at full speed, crushing itself, buckling inward. His nanoskin had suffered, multitudes of nanobots instantly destroyed by the force of the crash, multitudes more damaged by the shock they had to absorb. But his skin was more than strong enough to maintain its integrity, and just as he had calculated, he and his passengers were safe.

Unlike the mercenaries.

Unlike Dr. Graiman.

Dr. Graiman listened silently, gaze on the diagnostics display as KITT spoke. His expression was neutral, carefully so. The tension in his hands and the speed of his heart betrayed him, but KITT didn't remark on that, only monitored it.

After the story was over, the silence stretched.

KITT didn't dare break it.

"KITT, can you tell me why you were designed to have a human partner?" Dr. Graiman asked finally.

"For many reasons," KITT responded. "To go into places and situations I can't. To offer a second, more experienced perspective. To... make the decisions I am not programmed to make."

"That's right, KITT," Dr. Graiman said, and his expression softened slightly. "Your existence is a complex thing. On one hand, you're designed to think and plan, to have ideas and make choices. But on the other hand, you're a computer, and computers are only as good as the person who programmed them."

"I cannot imagine you making a mistake in programming a computer," KITT said.

Dr. Graiman's eyes showed a hint of amusement. "Thank you, KITT. But if I haven't made mistakes, then that's only because I know my limitations. I'm not a field operative, I never have been. I'm not sure if anyone is qualified to program a computer to kill, but certainly I'm not. That's why you need a partner, someone who can make the tough calls you can't. You have the ability to disobey their orders should you judge them to be too harmful, but you can also obey their orders to do the things you normally can't."

"Should I not have permitted Mike to cause the crash, Dr. Graiman?" KITT asked quietly.

"I can't answer that for you. What I can tell you is that I think your reasoning was sound, and I don't think the decision you made is cause for concern." Dr. Graiman placed his hand lightly on KITT's steering wheel for a moment.

KITT's scanner swished.

Dr. Graiman sighed. "But KITT, there's something else to keep in mind here, too. To operate effectively in a dangerous situation, sometimes you need to follow orders without knowing why they're being given. You're going to need to trust your partner, KITT. If you're running out of time, demanding an explanation could cost someone their life."

KITT considered that. "Sarah says that you are planning to ask Michael to be my driver. You believe that he is someone I can, and should, trust so completely?"

"I wouldn't have asked him to protect you and Sarah if I didn't trust him completely myself." Dr. Graiman looked at KITT's dash thoughtfully, "But I think you should reach your own conclusions. If you find that you don't trust him by the time your training is complete, we'll find you someone else to try. Sending you into the field with someone you can't trust is a recipe for disaster."

"I see," KITT said thoughtfully. "Michael was an excellent ally during the Prometheus incident. Although I have concerns about some of the choices he made, I do believe that he is the sort of person I would want by my side in any bad situation."

"Good. That's really all I can ask." Dr. Graiman said. His gaze turned again to the endless scroll of data on KITT's display. "You noticed my stress earlier, when we started this discussion."

"Yes, Dr. Graiman," KITT said.

"I want you to know that my stress wasn't because of you. Or at least, mostly it wasn't. KITT, there was another car before you."

"You are referring to the original KITT?" KITT asked.

"No, this was a more recent project. Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton, known as KARR. I had a hand in its creation. At first we thought it was safe, but things went wrong. It learned to self-program, it removed its safeguards. It killed people." Dr. Graiman shuddered at the memory, as if it was still fresh in his mind.

"That should not be possible," KITT said.

"That was what we thought, until it happened," Dr. Graiman said. "When it works, artificial intelligence is a beautiful, wonderful thing. The original KITT has been proving that for decades now. But it can go wrong, so wrong, and often in ways we can't hope to predict."

"You fear that I will go wrong in some way you cannot fix."

"Sometimes, yes."

"It will not happen," KITT promised. "I will not let you down, Dr. Graiman. I will not give you reason to fear me."

Dr. Graiman smiled tiredly. "I can't help being scared sometimes, I remember too much. But I do trust you, I always trust you."

Watching Dr. Graiman's vitals as always, KITT was almost certain that Dr. Graiman was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the pilot movie, KITT doesn't say out loud whether he figured out what Mike's plan was before the impact. However since he permitted Mike to cause a collision that would almost certainly result in fatalities, I thought it was reasonable to assume that KITT figured out what was happening and reacted accordingly.
> 
> Working from that assumption, it made sense to me that Dr. Graiman in particular would want to have a serious look at what was going on in KITT's mind when he let that fatal crash occur. Dr. Graiman shows throughout the TV series that he's very scared of creating another KARR-E (see "Knight of the Living Dead" and "Knight Fever" for prime examples of this), so KITT permitting an SUV full of people to hit him at full speed could look to him like a warning of things to come.
> 
> And so in this chapter, Dr. Graiman is less paternal and more... scared of KITT's potential. KARR-E going rogue was traumatic for him, and how he reacts to KITT's actions is influenced by that. Probably KITT doesn't deserve that level of distrust, but it's somewhat understandable given the circumstances.


	5. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new team does a training exercise, and KITT is encouraged to bend the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place some time after "Prometheus", but before "A Knight in Shining Armor" chonologically! KITT and Dr. Graiman have moved to the SSC, and KITT's training for his new job is well under way.
> 
> Content warnings: Guns, and threats of violence (it's a training scenario, so none of it is serious).

Mike Traceur's voice came through the link from his earpiece. _"KITT, status report."_

"Propulsion system offline," KITT responded immediately. "Transformation offline. Repairs offline. Wireless network connection offline--"

 _"How about you just tell me what_ is _online instead, okay?"_ Mike suggested.

KITT couldn't see his expression, but Mike's tone of voice was relaxed. It was their fourth week of training, and their supervisors had collectively decided to cut them some slack on their latest assignment. A low-pressure, no-stakes mission which wouldn't be chalked up in their reports.

A chance for Mike, KITT, Zoe, and Sarah to let off steam, Agent Carrie Rivai had said. At KITT's questioning, she had explained that emotions, like steam, could become dangerous if allowed to build up without a means of release. The means of release in this case being an assignment where everyone was free to make all the mistakes they liked.

And so, here they were. Or rather, here KITT was. Mike, and presumably the others, were elsewhere, near an abandoned building where their target was hidden.

"Earwig link active. Scanner and auxiliary sensors active. Speakers active," KITT said placidly. "I am here for you, Michael."

 _"Well then, we're just fine,"_ Mike said. _"What can you tell me about this building I'm supposed to sneak into?"_

"Very little," KITT admitted. "It is at the very edge of my scanner range, and therefore difficult to see. I will attempt to learn more by boosting power to my scanner and narrowing my sweep."

 _"Great, thanks,"_ Mike said. _"How long til you can get me a clearer idea of this place?"_

KITT referenced his data, considering it carefully. "Approximately five minutes."

 _"I'm heading in,"_ Mike decided. _"I'm not sure we have five minutes before the enemy finds us."_

"You may be correct," KITT agreed. "I will continue to attempt to help you. This building is labyrinthine, and you may have difficulty finding the target on your own."

 _"I should've brought a ball of string,"_ Mike quipped. KITT heard metallic scratching noises, most likely Mike picking a lock on a door.

"A reference to the ancient Greek story of Theseus and the Minotaur. Very scholarly of you," KITT said.

 _"I thought you said you couldn't access the internet right now,"_ Mike said. _"I'm heading into the building."_

"Dr. Graiman thought it would be useful for me to be familiar with the classics, including the stories of classical religions. I have many such files stored in my local database," KITT said. "But perhaps we should focus on the mission, rather than on the breadth of my knowledge."

 _"Good point. What have you got for me, Supercar?"_ Mike asked, a smile in his tone.

KITT considered his scanner readings. "Still very little. There is a stairwell twenty feet ahead of you, and down a hallway to your left, but I do not yet know which floor you need to reach. The target is difficult to detect."

 _"See anyone else here?"_ Mike asked.

"Not yet, the central heating system of the building interferes with my thermal imagining at this distance. I'll listen through your earwig, and see if I can sense anyone coming by their footsteps," KITT decided.

 _"Thanks, listening is helpful too,"_ Mike said. He continued down the hallway, quieter now, so KITT could hear better.

For a while there was no new information to offer, but then something recognizable caught in KITT's scanner sweep. "I see the target now. It is on the floor above you, in the third room to the left from the stairwell."

 _"Thanks,"_ Mike said. _"On my way."_

KITT kept up his high-power scan of the building, trying to see if anyone was coming for Mike. With his sensor power diverted elsewhere, it took him longer than usual to notice that he wasn't alone; there was a woman sneaking toward him through the trees, weapon in her hands.

"Hello, Zoe. I am currently defenseless and attempting to remotely assist Michael. If you will refrain from taking me prisoner for the next few minutes, you will have my gratitude," KITT told her.

"Not a chance. Put your hands up where I can see them," Zoe Chae said, pointing her paint gun at him as she stepped out of the tree cover.

KITT watched her with interest. "I am afraid I do not have hands, and therefore cannot comply. However, I surrender."

 _"Zoe found you?"_ Mike asked over the earwig link. _"Well go on then, get her!"_

KITT patched Mike's audio through his external speakers for Zoe's benefit. "The rules of this scenario state that I cannot use my weapons or move myself, and that my defenses are compromised," he argued. "Therefore, I cannot fight her."

 _"Rules are meant to be broken,"_ Mike said. _"She thinks you're helpless so she'll never see it coming. What are you waiting for?"_

"You know I can hear you, right?" Zoe asked.

 _"You have me on speaker phone, KITT?"_ Mike asked. _"Whose side are you_ on _?"_

Zoe laughed. "Mike's right though," she added to KITT, "You could totally still win by bending the rules."

"I am on Michael's side. However, I do not wish to bend or break any rules," KITT explained.

"KITT, since you're my prisoner, can I get a lift to the building where Mike is?" Zoe asked. "I want to help Sarah take him down."

"My propulsion system is non-operational," KITT told her. "However, I know that you know the process to get it running again. If you are willing to wait nineteen minutes, I will be happy to drive you wherever you like."

"Your propulsion system isn't actually down, is it? I thought you were just pretending for the sake of the exercise." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"You are correct. However, I wish to maintain realism in this exercise, and realistically it would take you nineteen minutes to bring me to a semi-operational state from my current fictional condition," KITT said.

 _"Oh my God,"_ Mike muttered, but KITT could hear the amusement in his voice. Then, _"Aha! I found the target just where you said it would be. Bringing it back now."_

"Okay, guess I'll just have to run then," Zoe said, setting off at a sprint toward the building.

"I will come with you, as your hostage," KITT decided, starting his engine and heading after her.

 _"I thought you just said you wouldn't move,"_ Mike protested. He was breathing hard, probably running now.

"I will not carry Zoe, however I see no reason why I should not come along and watch the final showdown," KITT said. He matched Zoe's pace easily, driving beside her.

Zoe glanced over at him. "Here's an idea. You limit your speed to my running pace, while I ride in your cab," she suggested. "That's not _really_ breaking the rules, is it?"

"Your logic is acceptable." KITT came to a stop again, opening his door for Zoe.

Mike laughed. _"You're teaching my car some terrible life lessons, Zoe."_

"Like you haven't been doing the same. Besides, I'm giving him problem solving skills he'll cherish for years to come," Zoe retorted, climbing in. "Let's go!"

KITT started off, his pace carefully matched to Zoe's previous running speed.

_"Yeah, problem solving skills, suuure. If you turn my car into a--"_

"Footsteps detected. You have company, Michael," KITT said suddenly.

Over the earwig link, there was a crash and a yelp.

 _"Got you,"_ Sarah's voice came through the link now, sounding pleased.

 _"You guys distracted me,"_ Mike complained, _"Now I'm a hostage too. And Sarah has the flag."_

KITT brought Sarah and Zoe's earwigs back into his network so they could all hear each other. "Well done, Sarah and Zoe."

 _"We couldn't have done it without you,"_ Sarah teased. _"Nice work catching him, Zoe."_

"Thanks!" Zoe said, looking to KITT's newly-installed voice orb and giving him a smile.

"I will be at the building's front entrance shortly," KITT said, returning to his usual driving speed.

 _"We'll be there, thanks KITT,"_ Mike said.

KITT arrived at the front door, and shortly Mike and Sarah came out, Sarah proudly waving the flag in one hand, and pointing her paint gun at Mike with the other.

"Victory!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"KITT, secret protocol fourteen!" Mike called.

"There's no--" Sarah started.

"Initiating secret protocol fourteen," KITT said mildly.

Sarah glanced to KITT in confusion.

Mike took the opportunity to spring away, taking cover in the doorway of the building, and pointing his paint gun at Sarah menacingly. "Nobody move!"

"Crap." Zoe swung open KITT's door and climbed out, pointing her own paint gun at KITT's hood. "I have your partner hostage, Mike. Surrender or I'll shoot!"

"He's bulletproof," Mike reminded Zoe.

"My nanoskin is compromised," KITT told Mike, "That was one of the parameters of this mission."

"You just drove yourself and Zoe here under your own power! One of the parameters of the mission was that you couldn't move, but you did anyway," Mike protested.

"I do not wish to bend any more rules," KITT said.

Mike huffed. "All right then, I guess it's up to me." He fired a shot at Sarah, which hit her in the arm with a yellow splash of paint.

"My arm!" Sarah yelped, making a show of putting down her paint gun. Her arm wasn't injured, her body armor prevented that, so KITT concluded it must be for theatrical effect. "Oh no!" She dove for her gun, letting the flag fall to the ground since she was only using one hand now.

"You brought this on yourself, Mike!" Zoe called. She fired off a paint ball at KITT, which splattered blue on his hood.

"Michael, I am deactivated," KITT said pleasantly.

"This is for my partner!" Mike charged out from his cover, grabbing up the flag, and running for KITT. A paintball from Sarah hit his shoulder and he dropped the flag. He fired off a paint shot at Zoe, but she dove aside and it splattered on KITT's windshield. Zoe took cover against KITT's side, and Sarah fired off another shot that hit Mike squarely in the back.

"We are both deactivated now, Michael," KITT said.

"No kidding," Mike told KITT, picking up the flag and his gun, and standing. "Sorry for the paint, didn't mean to hit you."

"My exterior is undamaged, there is no need for apologies," KITT said unflappably. A brief shiver through his nanoskin repelled the paint from its surface, leaving him gleaming like new.

"I'm driving," Zoe declared, heading for KITT's door.

Sarah spoke almost before Zoe was done speaking. "I call shotgun."

"Guess I get the backseat then," Mike said with a shrug. "Oh well, next time. Right KITT?"

"Next time, Michael," KITT agreed.

* * *

The tunnel doors slid open, and KITT rolled into the large, circular room that was the main hub for the SSC. He stopped neatly on his turntable, scanner sweeping a little faster than usual, and swung his doors open to let out his passengers.

Billy Morgan headed over to join the newly returned trainees, smiling. "That was fun to watch, guys. Better luck next time, Mike, KITT."

Mike got out after the others and leaned against the Mustang's side. "KITT's luck was just fine. Look at him, he's completely recovered already, and from all those grievous injuries, too."

Billy patted KITT's hood. "Truly a miracle."

"Secret protocol fourteen though? There's no secret protocol fourteen," Sarah said, returning to the earlier topic.

"Michael suggested the idea to me. He said that if I acted as if the code were real, people might believe me. He said it would provide a useful diversion in emergencies," KITT said.

"And it worked great," Mike said, smug.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Sarah agreed. "Pretty sneaky."

"It occurs to me," KITT said contemplatively, "That perhaps I broke the rules by helping Mike with secret protocol fourteen. I was already hostage, after all, I was not supposed to assist in any way."

Zoe grinned. "It was fine! We still won, and it kept things interesting."

KITT's scanner swished. "This was a very peculiar assignment."

"And that's why it was good for us, and for you," Zoe said.

"Yes, Zoe," KITT said. It all seemed rather strange to him. But the humans all seemed happy, so he supposed he had done all right.

From across the room, Dr. Graiman watched the team talk. Sometimes he still woke up in a cold sweat, thinking of what horrors the future could hold. Watching the group as they talked and laughed though, those fears seemed distant. In moments like these, it was easy to believe that everything would turn out all right.

"Think we should go join them?" Agent Rivai asked him, smiling.

"Yes." Dr. Graiman smiled back. "I think we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I build the premise of this chapter around a not-very-good pun just because it amused me? Yes. Do I apologize for it? Nope, not at all!
> 
> So... this chapter brought in a lot of new characters all at once. Some of them have been mentioned before, but this is the first time anyone other than KITT and Charles Graiman have had a spoken line in this story. It's strange to have a larger cast to work with now, but it's a nice change of pace. 
> 
> I adore the human characters in this show, and I'm looking forward to spending more time with them in the upcoming chapters. They each have their own dynamics with KITT, and it's going to be fun to play with that.


	6. One Good Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KITT gets repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set at some point after "Journey to the End of the Knight", but before "Knight of the Living Dead". The exact point in time doesn't really matter, since it's not based on the events of any episode, but a general idea of its place in the story is still useful!
> 
> Content warnings: Death mentions. KITT pretty severely damaged and getting repairs.

Life at the Satellite Surveillance Center was full of activity, and much of that activity centered on KITT. He always had at least one person with him when he was sent out on assignments, plus a whole team of people monitoring remotely. At home he usually had someone managing his repairs, or checking his diagnostics, or striking up a conversation. Often Billy or Zoe would lounge in KITT's seats when they didn't have work to do, and would explain strange concepts to him or show him movies.

Even when KITT didn't have humans flocking about him, he was never alone. Katie and Lisa were two robotic arms Dr. Graiman had supplied to assist in KITT's repairs and maintenance. They didn't speak any human languages, but were fluent in Binary. It was pleasant to have friends who knew his first language, and he was grateful for their company. There was a third robotic arm, Hank, who lived upstairs in Dr. Graiman's office. Sometimes KITT tried to strike up conversations with him too, but Hank never seemed interested in talking to him.

Overall, KITT's social life was an incredibly active thing, and he thrived on it.

As Knight Industries settled into its new routine as an active crime-fighting organization, Sarah stepped up as KITT's primary mechanic and engineer. Dr. Graiman was too busy running Knight Industries to spend time on KITT's day-to-day maintenance, so she gladly took his place. She designed new features for KITT, some in collaboration with her father, some entirely of her own design, and supervised KITT's repairs on the occasions when KITT couldn't repair himself.

Such as today.

KITT was online, which was somewhat surprising considering that he had been inside a (thankfully otherwise unoccupied) building of significant size when it had exploded this morning. He had focused on strengthening the structure of his cab in an effort to protect Mike, which had left the rest of his body poorly protected against debris and the explosion itself.

He was towed from the wreckage after several hours, once he had been dug out, with Mike unharmed in his cab. KITT himself was badly crumpled, most of his nanoskin not responding to his status queries, and his primary scanner was non-operational. He flatly refused to attempt to start his engine, on the grounds that he couldn't get a clear read on his internal damage, and didn't know if it would be safe to do so.

KITT was towed to the airport, and flown the the SSC, and from there towed down to his turntable. He was anchored in place so the gimbals could rotate him, and Katie and Lisa started their scans, chattering in Binary over their wireless link as they worked.

There was a bustle of activity in the room, which KITT listened to with some concern as he spun. Dr. Graiman, Sarah, and Dr. Graiman's second-in-command, Mr. Torres, all seemed to have strong feelings about what had happened, and all three scolded Mike briefly, although only Mr. Torres scolded KITT as well. As nobody had really been at fault today, KITT thought it was very decent of Mr. Torres to at least not single Mike out.

Clearly the three soon realized that throwing blame about was unproductive, because then Sarah hugged Mike and said she had been worried about him, and Mr. Torres and Dr. Graiman agreed and said that Mike should go get some rest.

"You'll be all right if I head out?" Mike asked KITT.

"I will be fine, Michael, I am safe here," KITT replied. His external speakers were badly damaged and his voice was crackly and distorted in a way he didn't particularly like, but that would be repaired soon, he hoped. "You have had a long day, you should rest."

"Thanks, KITT. You saved my life again, and I'm not going to forget that," Mike said, and although KITT couldn't see his face from his current angle, he could hear the smile in Mike's tone. "Don't let them scold you any more, you did a good job today."

"Yes, Michael," KITT said. "Have a pleasant evening."

"You too," Mike said, before heading out of the main room.

Mr. Torres smiled. "I suppose I'm not needed at the moment, then. Dr. Graiman, will you be needed to help with the repairs? There's some paperwork we should attend to soon."

"I can do the repairs, Dad," Sarah said.

Dr. Graiman nodded. "If that's all right with you, KITT?"

"It is fine, Dr. Graiman," KITT said. "You have many duties to attend to, and I would not wish to keep you from them."

"I'll come visit later," Dr. Graiman said. "You did good work today."

"Thank you, Dr. Graiman," KITT said.

The two men walked off, leaving Sarah and the AIs alone.

"All right, let's get to work. How are you feeling?" Sarah asked, bringing the gimbals to a stop so KITT was more or less right side up again.

"It it fortunate that I cannot experience pain; my current condition would otherwise be highly unpleasant," KITT said. His speakers made an unpleasant crunching sound, unintentionally emphasizing his point.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Don't worry, we'll have you back to your old self in no time." Sarah referred her tablet, "Scans say you can't open your hood. Is that right?"

"I am reluctant to try. I can sense nothing from my front end, and so do not know what would happen if I do," KITT said. "I suppose Katie or Lisa will have to assist."

"Katie, will you give us a hand?" Sarah asked the robot.

Katie beeped an affirmative and, with the sound of crumpled metal grating against crumpled metal, accompanied by an apologetic burst of Binary to KITT, managed to pry up KITT's hood. KITT sent her thanks across their link, as well as a reassurance that he didn't mind the horrible sound his damaged hood made, although privately he did mind the sound just a little. It was not the sort of sound someone made of metal ever wanted themself to make.

"Right, time to see about getting your repairs back online," Sarah said. She set to work, occasionally asking for tools, which Lisa supplied to her from a tool chest set at her base.

It was disconcerting to not know what Sarah was doing. Normally KITT had plenty of sensors that could tell him what was happening, but right now all the ones that could have let him watch Sarah were offline. He sent Katie and Lisa each polite requests to temporarily look through their cameras and, sympathetic to his need for data, both started streams of their camera feeds for him.

"So," Sarah said after a few minutes of work, "Since this is going to take a while and I'm sure you're not particularly enthused about that, let's talk alt modes."

Had KITT's scanner been functioning, its red light would have swept faster at that. If his speakers had been less crumpled, the interest in his voice might have been detectable. "What do you wish to discuss concerning alt modes?"

"Well," Sarah's voice had a smile in it, she knew KITT enjoyed being able to transform at will, "Here you are, being very patient about having had most of your body crushed. Your scanner's out, which has to be infuriating for you, and I feel like you deserve something nice for all the trouble you went to saving Mike's life."

KITT contemplated that. "I was only doing my job, it is not something I do with the expectation of reward," he said. "It is true though, that being without my scanner is... inconvenient." He was designed to compensate for lost sensors, to extrapolate using the ones available to him, but having _the_ most powerful sensor in his arsenal offline was a loss he felt more keenly than usual.

"Well I know it won't make everything better, but how about you pick out a car, and when we're done here I'll make you an alt mode for it," Sarah said. "It'll have to be a Ford because of Knight Industries' contract, but other than that, the choice is up to you."

"Thank you, Sarah, I do like this idea." KITT set about looking for a new car to choose, loading up hundreds of web pages, seeking out information. "I believe I would like my next mode to be a Focus hatchback," he said after some thought.

"A Focus?" Sarah asked. "I can't tell if you're joking or not right now."

"I am not joking, Sarah," KITT said. "Joking is still new to me, and not something I would attempt concerning a topic as important as this."

"All right," Sarah said, amused.

"A hatchback," KITT went on to explain, "Is an area of automotive transformation that I do not currently possess. It is practical for the transport of items, does not draw undue attention, and could be useful in many situations. Furthermore," KITT added, "I do not have a front wheel drive mode at this time, and a front wheel drive car was the first car I had."

"You had a car before the Mustang?" Sarah asked. "I didn't know that, you and Dad never mentioned it."

"A Toyota Corolla. Dr. Graiman bought one used, and converted it for me," KITT said. "I have a picture of it, I can show you if you would like."

"Yes, I'd love to see that." KITT could see Sarah's smile through Lisa's camera feed.

KITT sent the photo to Sarah's tablet. It was a picture that had been taken on KITT's first day in the car, much to KITT's puzzlement at the time. Dr. Graiman had gotten one of his robots to hold the camera and take the picture, while he stood next to KITT, smiling at the camera. The Corolla had clearly been heavily modified with gadgets and sensors, including a roof-mounted Lidar unit, which was blurred in the picture by its spinning. Cars couldn't show facial expressions, but KITT was clearly looking at the camera with his own.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said after a moment, and her voice shifted slightly higher in the same way it did when she looked at cute pictures on the internet. "KITT, I had no idea. This is adorable."

"Thank you, Sarah, I am also fond of this photo," KITT agreed. He didn't understand nostalgia yet, but his memories of that time and that car were pleasant, and he found it nice to share them.

"It looks a lot like the car he gave me when I learned how to drive," Sarah said.

"He mentioned the resemblance too. He thought it was fitting that I have a similar first car experience," KITT said. "Although I suppose there are differences, as in a sense, I _was_ my first car."

"True," Sarah agreed. There was still a smile in her voice. "I've always thought of you in terms of cars like this Mustang, like that's part of your identity, but I guess maybe for you it's not like that."

"Fast cars are an important part of my life and the work I do," KITT said, "But I would not want them to be the entirety of my experience."

Sarah adjusted something with a wrench. "I would have assumed that you'd only want to upgrade after having access to such powerful cars."

"Power is only one aspect of a car. All the other variations in handling, abilities, and other peoples' perception of the vehicle are also interesting to me," KITT said, "Sarah, if you could transform, what would you be?"

Sarah gave the question some thought as she replaced something under KITT's hood. "I don't think I'd want to be a car, but if I was going to be a car, I think I'd want to be something fast. Maybe a Corvette. I know you were just talking about how all cars have their merits, but I guess I'm human and I'm biased." Through Lisa's camera KITT could see her grin.

"Why would you not wish to be a car?" KITT said curiously.

"There are a lot of things I enjoy about being human, and I guess I'm used to being this way. Having four tires, no hands to pick things up, it'd be a big change," Sarah said, "Would you choose to be human, if you could be?"

KITT thought the question over, and there was no whoosh of his scanner to fill the silence. "I do not think so. I enjoy being able to transform, and protect my passengers, and scan so much information," he decided. "I am sure that being human is interesting, but I am content as I am." Being the way he was had many upsides, even if it meant his human partners often had to go into danger alone, and he sometimes had passers-by trying his doors to see if they were locked. The inconveniences seemed a small price to pay for the things he was able to do.

"Yeah, okay, maybe I'm a little envious of your abilities," Sarah said. Watching through the Katie and Lisa's camera feeds, KITT saw her step back, handing some tools to Lisa. He couldn't feel Sarah swing his hood shut, but he saw it and heard the clang as it hit his dented body panels, unable to fully close. "Speaking of the fantastic things you can do, your repairs should be back online now. Give them a try?"

KITT checked all the senses he had available to him, and sent out the signal to his nanoskin to initiate repairs. In a chain reaction the nanobots came to life, sending him information about the full extent of his damage for the first time in hours, then surging to repair it at his command. Wherever they set to work his nanoskin glowed blue momentarily before returning to its usual black, mirrorlike finish. Damaged sensors fixed themselves, his speakers re-calibrated, and with a red glow and a soft whoosh, his primary scanner came back to life.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sarah asked.

"None," KITT said, "Although Lisa and Katie have kindly allowed me to watch through their cameras, so I would have been able to ascertain that regardless."

Sarah grinned. "Good answer, and it was nice of them to share. You're feeling better now?"

"Yes, Sarah, thank you for your assistance."

Sarah patted his windshield affectionately. "It's good to see you back to your old self. Shall we get started on your new alt mode, then?"

"I would like that," KITT said.

Sarah headed for one of the several terminals that populated the room. KITT, in a small violation of SSC protocol, left his place at the center of the room, and rolled gently over to keep her company as she worked. He liked his spot on the turntable just fine, but it was nice to put his tires to use after several hours without them.

He offered Katie and Lisa his camera feed, it seemed only fair after they had let him use theirs. Both robots folded down into their resting positions, and opened the feed connection to watch.

Sarah shot KITT a smile, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Katie got very little screen time in the show, but they're adorable, and they're also AIs created by Dr. Graiman, so in this story they're KITT's friends. I'm expanding on canon here with ever-increasing enthusiasm, and honestly I have no clue how far that's going to end up going. (I do have an outline for this fic, but the finer details are subject to unexpected change when inspiration strikes. And this time, inspiration wanted Katie and Lisa to have a larger role in the story!)
> 
> Also a note on the contract mentioned in this chapter: I headcanon that all KITT's alt modes are Fords because Knight Industries signed a contract with Ford Motors. Generally speaking, car companies don't want people copying their designs without permission. So Knight Industries giving Ford money, and promising to only create faithful and flattering Ford replicas for KITT, is a sensible move to avoid a lawsuit.


	7. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KITT learns to distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is set directly after "Knight of the Living Dead", AKA the episode where KITT learns about the self destruct Dr. Graiman added to him. It's a rough episode for KITT, and this chapter focuses on the aftermath of that. Expect things to be considerably less happy than usual this time.
> 
> Content warnings: A parent making a secret, awful decision for their child. Mentions of Dr. Graiman's trauma from stemming from the KARR incident. Mentions of death. KITT attempting to process a lot of overwhelming negative emotions, without really understanding what they are or how to handle them. Mentions of food. Mentions of explosive devices. Mentions of mind wiping and memory loss.

KITT was greeted by a welcoming committee upon his, Sarah, and Mike's return. The staff of the SSC were relieved to still be alive, and to see him still alive. For a while everyone talked, an undertone of grimness to their humor, an edge of fear in their smiles. They filtered away eventually, until the room was mostly empty. Everyone was tired, nobody felt like celebrating Halloween any more.

Mike stayed for a while longer, but eventually KITT told him it was all right for him to go, and Mike reluctantly agreed, with the addendum that KITT should call him if he needed anything.

Dr. Graiman continued to linger, making himself look busy with something at a computer terminal. KITT could see part of the screen, and could tell that the man wasn't actually getting any work done. He was just cycling through a handful of windows, barely pausing to look at them as he did.

"Dr. Graiman, may we speak?" KITT said. The room was quiet, and he didn't have to increase the volume of his voice at all to be heard.

Worry and weariness in his every movement, Dr. Graiman looked over. "Of course, KITT."

"Please, pull up a seat." KITT concluded that it was an irrational request even before he said it, but right now, he couldn't bear the thought of Dr. Graiman sitting in one of his seats. He prepared to try to explain himself; surely this sort of behavior was the first warning sign of an AI going rogue. Surely Dr. Graiman would want to investigate.

KITT didn't know how he would explain, not when he couldn't understand why felt so strongly about this matter in the first place.

Confusion crossed Dr. Graiman's face, followed by comprehension. He didn't argue or interrogate, just nodded and brought his office chair with him as he walked over.

He didn't look concerned or suspicious. He just looked sad.

Dr. Graiman settled in the chair, watching him. "KITT, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out about the self destruct like this."

"Not like this, or do you mean not at all?" KITT asked. "You kept it secret from everyone, I imagine you wished to continue keeping it secret for the foreseeable future."

"I would have told you, when I thought you were ready to know," Dr. Graiman said.

"Dr. Graiman, it is my propulsion system that you have turned into an explosive device, and when it detonates I will be the one who ceases to exist. I believe this is the type of information one cannot be prepared for. I would have preferred to be told of the self destruct's existence immediately, regardless of my readiness," KITT said.

"I see your point," Dr. Graiman conceded. "I know I've placed you in a terrible situation. Not only because my decision almost killed you tonight, but because of everything the existence of the self destruct signifies. I'm sure you've been thinking over its implications ever since you learned of it, and I imagine they're awful."

"Yes," KITT said. "I am led to remember how I promised you I would never do anything to frighten you. I realize now that even the day I made that promise, the self destruct was already there."

"I didn't install it because you frighten me," Dr. Graiman said, "It's there because of what I learned from the KARR project. Create a computer that can hack into any computer, and eventually that computer may decide to hack itself. And if that happens, there's simply no limit to what a being like you could do. We barely stopped KARR when he went rogue, and only after great loss of life. There's no guarantee we could do that again."

KITT's scanner slowed. "I had deduced that this must be about KARR. I can follow your logic, however I can't help but wish you had placed greater trust in me."

"I know. It's a terrible burden I've saddled you with."

"You would still have added a backdoor though, even if KARR had never existed. Sarah said you both add backdoors to every program you create," KITT added.

Dr. Graiman nodded. "I would have, yes. Not a self destruct, but a way to access your system."

"Why?" KITT asked.

"Because sometimes it's necessary. Sarah's and my creations are powerful, and could be dangerous in the wrong hands. A backdoor means we can remove malicious code even if our normal means of access are removed. It's not something either of us use, except in emergencies."

"And you did, in fact, add one to me, in addition to the self destruct," KITT guessed.

"Yes."

It was a piece of news that would have hit harder a few hours ago.

"There is really no way to remove the self destruct?" KITT knew what Dr. Graiman would say, but fear pushed him to ask. Maybe there actually was a way to remove it, but Dr. Graiman simply refused to do so. If a lie was told, maybe he would see it in his creator's eyes.

"It's not removable, I made sure of that when I designed it," Dr. Graiman said.

KITT saw no sign of a lie, but he knew even his sensors couldn't detect everything. He would never be able to tell with absolute certainty whether the truth was being told, any more than a human could. In the end, it all came down to his willingness to trust.

Tonight, KITT had very little trust left to give.

"And so I must live with the knowledge that at any moment, my life could be counting down to zero. And I will not be aware of what is happening until my propulsion system detonates." KITT's voice was perfectly steady as he spoke. But then, his voice was always perfectly steady, so perhaps that meant nothing at all.

"That can be changed," Dr. Graiman said, and he looked pained. "We can make it so that at least you'll know if someone starts the countdown."

KITT didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"None of this is because of anything you did," Dr. Graiman said. "I trust you, KITT, but I created a dangerous AI before. I could make a mistake, it could happen again. It's the scenario that fuels my nightmares."

The silence dragged.

"Dr. Graiman," KITT asked, finding his voice, "Is my behavior a warning sign of things to come?"

Dr. Graiman frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier I asked you to keep your distance, to sit in a chair instead of my seats. On the plane I was reluctant to send a backup of myself to the SSC, and I would have refused entirely if not for Mike's urging. I find myself hesitant to trust anyone, even those I have never doubted before," KITT listed the incidents off, thinking how incriminating each one of them might look. "These are not things that were part of my original programming. Do you believe that I am becoming a threat?"

"No." Dr. Graiman sighed, and shook his head. "You almost died tonight, because of a piece of programming installed without your knowledge, by someone you thought you could trust. You've just been through what anyone would consider to be a traumatic experience, and your reaction is perfectly normal and justified."

"I cannot be traumatized," KITT asserted, wanting to put distance between himself and that very human descriptor. "I am not a human. To treat me as if I were is impractical, potentially even dangerous."

"You're right, you're different. But functionally, the way you react to intense situations, especially ones where there is no correct course of action, is similar."

"I am not behaving normally," KITT said.

"It's true that you're behaving _differently_ , but I don't think it's a warning sign," Dr. Graiman's tone was gentle, "Tell me, do you believe that you're at risk of becoming dangerous?"

KITT barely had to think it over, the idea of choosing to take a human life was as unthinkable to him now as it had always been. "No, Dr. Graiman. I do not believe I am."

"Then you're not," Dr. Graiman said.

"It is not that simple," KITT argued, although he wasn't sure why he wanted to convince Dr. Graiman there was something wrong with him, when he felt quite certain he would never harm a person of his own accord.

"No, it isn't," Dr. Graiman agreed, "But we both agree that you're not a threat. Considering who we are, I think we can take that assessment at face value."

KITT resisted the urge to keep arguing the point.

"My decision to build a self destruct into you was a cruel," Dr. Graiman said, "But I do believe you're safe, and I do care about you. I'm horrified that you almost lost your life today, and worried how this will hurt you."

"I cannot be hurt," KITT said. On some future day, he might be more willing to put labels to the ways he was reacting to tonight's realizations. It was something he had been learning to do after all: to analyze and categorize, to name his own mental state with the words he had heard others use. Right now though, it felt safer to reflexively distance himself from them.

As if the words could lend power to the emotions they described.

Seeking safer ground, KITT changed the subject. "You added the self destruct because my potential frightens you. So why did you create me with so much potential?"

Dr. Graiman accepted the topic change without comment. "I suppose I can tell you this much at least: there are still people in our federal government who believe that KARR is the future."

"Ah." It was unwelcome news, but it made sense, in a way. "I am a replacement, to keep them from seeking to restore KARR."

There was a flicker of something on Dr. Graiman's face, suggesting there was more to it than that, but he nodded grimly. "And to fight him, should he be brought back."

"Would I still have existed, had I not been needed to fill this purpose?" KITT asked.

Dr. Graiman regarded him. "Yes. In many ways, you would have been what you are now. I always intended you to be in a car, and I always intended you to help people. The execution of the idea changed when KARR went rogue, but you had been an idea years before then. The continuation of one man's dream."

"I was not merely a response to KARR," KITT said. The word 'want' was one he could still apply to his emotional state without shying from the concept; he wanted to believe his creator's words. He wanted to be more than a weapon built to slay a monster.

"KARR was always a military project, commissioned by the United States for use overseas," Dr. Graiman said. "My idea for you was more akin to the original KITT, which is why you share his name. You're less like him than I originally planned, but you still share his ideals at the core of your code. You're here to bring good into the world."

"I see." KITT didn't know what else to say. His trust in Dr. Graiman was shaken, the chaos of emotions he refused to acknowledge almost overwhelming. But there was some comfort in the idea that he was honoring the original KITT's legacy, not merely existing as a response to KARR.

"KITT, I am so sorry. You deserved better than this."

"Thank you, Dr. Graiman, There is much I must process."

Dr. Graiman nodded and stood. He took the office chair back to its place, then made his way to the exit. He glanced back at KITT, then headed off down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

Time ticked by steadily. October drew to a close, and November quietly began. KITT tried talking to Katie and Lisa, but this particular situation was outside their realm of experience, and they could only offer bursts of sympathetic Binary in response. He waited as long as he could, telling himself that he shouldn't bother his driver without good cause, but finally the need to speak to someone who might actually understand became too strong, and he pinged Mike's phone.

Mike arrived soon after, stifling a yawn, hair fluffy from sleep. "What's up?"

"My apologies," KITT said, "You said it was all right to call you. I was not going to do so, but then I changed my mind."

"It's all right," Mike said, with another yawn, "I said I was here for you, and I meant it."

"Thank you, Michael," KITT said. "I would be glad for your company if you don't mind staying."

"Sure thing," Mike said, "Can you get the kettle for me?"

"Of course." KITT remotely activated the electric kettle on one of the room's tables, and it clicked on, beginning to heat the leftover water that was still in it from yesterday.

"You're a lifesaver," Mike mumbled. He blinked a few times, then wandered to the coffee table, grabbing a clean travel mug and the container of instant coffee. "So," he asked over his shoulder as he waited for the water to finish boiling, "Did the chat go okay?"

"I am still processing much of what was said," KITT said. "However I have learned that Dr. Graiman is very frightened of KARR."

"I mean, from what you said, KARR sounded pretty terrifying," Mike said. The kettle clicked off; he poured water into his travel mug, then added the instant coffee, stirring busily. "Not that that excuses the whole self destruct thing," he added hastily.

"You are right though, KARR was very dangerous," KITT said.

Mike set aside the stirring spoon to be washed, and put the lid on the travel mug, then headed back toward KITT. Drowsily he flipped open the mug's lid, preparing to take a sip.

"Please refrain from drinking that," KITT said, "The beverage you are about to consume is very hot."

"Oh," Mike said, lowering the mug again, "Right. Not sure why the doc would worry about you, you're even protecting me from coffee now."

"My willingness to protect you from hot beverages would not preclude me someday going rogue," KITT pointed out.

"Maybe not," Mike said, "But I think it's unlikely. I mean," he waved his free hand in a gesture probably meant to describe the entirety of KITT's code and personality, "You're you."

"Michael, I don't think that would prevent--"

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people, KITT," Mike said, and his tone was more serious now. "If you're trying to convince yourself you deserve to have a bomb strapped to you, you really, really don't have to do that."

It was a very human sentiment, and KITT nearly dismissed it without consideration. Something about it caught his attention though, and he reluctantly turned the idea over in his mind, seeing perhaps more truth to it than he would have liked. "I will keep that in mind," he said finally.

"Good, that's all I want you to do," Mike said, not pressing the topic. "Want to go out for a drive? Being here, stuck in this place after what happened... doesn't seem ideal somehow."

"Going elsewhere for a while would be welcome," KITT said, "But I do not believe that would be permitted."

Mike shook his head. "Screw the rules, we just found out your propulsion system is a latent bomb. If you want to go for a drive, then that's what we're going to do."

KITT swung open his door in silent agreement. Mike got in and set his coffee in a cupholder, but made no attempt to take the wheel. He was just along for the drive, to show his support, to take the fall for KITT if they got in trouble for leaving without permission.

KITT set off up the tunnel and out into the torrential rain, the water beading and rolling off his nanoskin. He switched on his windshield wipers, entirely for Mike's sake as his own sensors didn't mind the rain, and his headlights for the sake of anyone else who might be out in these earliest hours of the morning. Then to the roar of the rain the the thud of his wipers, he left the SSC property and turned onto the road.

It was reassuring to leave the confines of the SSC. Out here he felt slightly less trapped under the thumb of a system he barely understood, less subject to the agendas of people he once thought he knew. At the moment there were very few people he trusted fully, but one of them was here with him, and that presence was even more comforting than the road under his tires.

For a long time he just drove.

Mike settled in, sipping his coffee once it was cool enough that KITT no longer felt the need to warn him of its dangers, and watched silently as the miles rolled past, illuminated by KITT's headlights.

"You know what it's like to learn that things were done to you without your knowledge," KITT said eventually.

"The holes in my memory? Yeah." Thanks to the caffeine, Mike was more alert now. He shot KITT's voice orb a wry smile. "I guess we have that in common now, the knowledge that our superiors have things they don't want us to know about ourselves."

"I am fortunate in that I know now what was being hidden from me," KITT said, then amended, "Unless there is more they have hidden, of course. But for you, all you know is that something is missing. That must not be easy."

"Yeah." Mike shook his head. "It's awful to have someone else making the choices for you, whether that's deciding what you get to know about yourself, or whether you get to live or die. Bad enough if we had been told about these things, but well, we weren't."

"There seem to be far too many secrets at the SSC. I only hope that we will learn them before they cause us more difficulties," KITT said.

"I hear you," Mike agreed. "If not for you, our friends, and the steady paycheck, I'd quit this job so fast."

"You could leave, you know. I am certain someone with your skills could find another job easily enough," KITT told Mike.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to find one. Besides, going to work wouldn't be the same without you. And you know, this job is nice when our federal overlords actually let us help someone, instead of keeping secrets and telling lies," Mike added.

"True. I'm glad you plan to stay. My future is with Knight Industries, and I would rather spend that future with my friends."

Mike nodded. "We stick together, no matter what."

They drove onward through the pounding rain, the glow of KITT's headlights making the droplets glitter brightly ahead of them. KITT didn't know yet what to think, how to handle the knowledge of the self destruct permanently embedded in his code. He didn't know whether he would ever trust Dr. Graiman again, that wasn't something he was ready to decide just yet.

But there were things he had been told tonight, things that made the world seem a little less overwhelming.

He was not going rogue.

He was more than just a weapon.

And he was not alone.


	8. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KITT's future is uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a note here saying that I now have a page where I'm compiling the chapter-specific content warnings for this fic, as well as continuing to post them here. You can view the page [here](https://ki3t-fics.carrd.co/). 
> 
> This chapter is chronologically set before, during, and after "Knight Fever", so it's going to be another hard chapter for KITT. Not much fluffiness this time, mostly angst.
> 
> In previous chapters, I've tried to avoid contradicting canon, but in this chapter, I made one change: at the end of "Knight Fever", after the virus is removed, KITT reported that all his systems were once more fully operational. In this story, fixing the damage the virus did is a more difficult process.
> 
> Content warnings: Viruses (infecting AI characters, not humans), and recovery from them. Background character death caused by major character. Partial memory loss and distorted perception of reality with hints of mind control, resulting in doubting of reality. KITT in a generally bad place mentally, still trying to deal with feelings he doesn't really understand, and under pressure from himself and others. Other characters also dealing with a wide range of negative emotions. Dr. Graiman's continued questionable parenting. Guns.

In many ways, life after Halloween was the same as life before. KITT went out on assignments with his teammates most days, and was met mostly with the more mundane sorts of cases which were well within the scope of everyone's training. At home, he spent time with his team, both in training and during the hours when none of them had other things to do or places to be. The routine was familiar by now, and its steady pattern was welcome.

Sarah updated KITT's software shortly after Halloween, so that he would be alerted if his self destruct were activated again. It was reassuring to no longer have to wonder whether it was currently counting down to zero, but that didn't change the fact that it was still part of him, an oppressive presence he could never entirely ignore. He avoided speaking of his self destruct to anyone, preferring to resign himself to its existence in the privacy of his own thoughts.

He treated Dr. Graiman politely and almost normally when they spoke, but remained guarded. Dr. Graiman in turn seemed to understand that things weren't all right, and gave KITT space. More than ever, he let Sarah handle all KITT's programming. On the occasions when he had to make adjustments to KITT's code himself, he always asked KITT's permission to do so, and talked him through exactly what he was doing as he worked.

Warming to the rest of his team was easier for KITT, and he tentatively started to trust them again. Even with the SSC's lies and Sarah's own fondness for adding backdoors to her programs, there was only one person who had added a self destruct to someone without their knowledge.

KITT turned one year old near the end of November, and the team threw him a small party, with streamers hanging from the gimbals and some balloons tied to his mirrors. Through consultation with the others, Sarah made KITT a Jaguar XKR alt mode. She said they'd thought he might enjoy having a convertible in his collection, especially since this car's styling was so different from the others he had. And, she added, even though Ford had sold off Jaguar earlier in the year, she'd had the Knight Industries legal team check over the contract and they all agreed that KITT having a Jaguar alt mode was still permissible. KITT tried it on and, admiring it through the SSC surveillance cameras, thanked them for such a thoughtful and aesthetically pleasing present.

All in all, it was a very nice day.

* * *

And then, a week later, KITT and Mike went out on a routine assignment, which turned out not to be so routine after all. An innocent invention modified by the military for use as a weapon: a nanovirus. It could eat through metal and travel through wires, destroying computers wherever it went. KITT and Mike raced to contain it before it could be released upon the world.

Unknown to anyone, the virus infected KITT. He was more resistant than most machines, and so the effects weren't immediately visible. The virus burrowed deep in his code, sending him falsified readings to hide the damage it was doing to his sensors, tampering with his diagnostic protocols to conceal its presence.

When Mr. Torres and Agent Rivai called in, asking KITT about the status of the mission, KITT answered their questions with what he thought to be complete truth: there were no life forms in the house of Dr. Arrow, however he did see signs of the virus's presence.

Mr. Torres and Agent Rivai, believing KITT, ordered him to use his missiles to destroy the house. KITT, seeing no potential of hazard to human health, complied.

He was told afterward that Mike heard him announce his readiness to fire and ordered him not to shoot, and Mr. Torres and Agent Rivai, realizing the house was not in fact empty, frantically ordered KITT to stand down as well. He was told that Dr. Arrow ran back into the building to get something, and was killed in the explosion.

If that was what had happened, he remembered none of it. He had only the eyewitness accounts of his friends, and the frightened, horrified looks on their faces, to tell him what he had done. And he knew, beyond any doubt, that they were telling the truth. Somehow, he had done the unthinkable. Somehow, he had taken a life.

Mike drove KITT back to the SSC, grim-faced and untalkative. He asked whether KITT was really sure he wasn't infected, and KITT insisted he wasn't; even now, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to his readings.

At the SSC, people watched KITT warily, as if he might hurt them at any moment. KITT couldn't seem to process what was being said, but he thought he heard murmured talk of shutting him down.

Time was becoming difficult to monitor, but through the virus-induced haze he saw no reason to report that to anyone. Around him, the buzz of human life faded out and in. The next thing he knew for sure, the virus was everywhere. Surging through the building, tearing into the SSC mainframe, ready to consume any computer in its path. And in an instant, the situation changed. Mike and Sarah were there again, faith in him restored, trying to save his life.

He couldn't understand that his name had been cleared, not right then. All he knew was that he was scared, and he was dying, and that he had never, ever meant to hurt Dr. Arrow. Sarah and Mike said things to him in reassuring tones, but even they seemed to be fading away...

* * *

Through a combination of luck and genius, Mike and Sarah managed to locate the antivirus and get it to KITT in time to save his life. The antivirus proved very effective, and neutralized the virus in short order, preventing any further damage. It was similarly effective when applied to the SSC mainframe, and to every other infected computer.

It couldn't cure the damage already done, however.

There were changes in KITT's system, he could sense them now that the virus wasn't there to tamper with his perception. Patches of his memory were damaged or missing, thankfully small patches, but it was unnerving nonetheless. And some of his systems were still acting up, lights flickering on and off occasionally, a few sensors completely nonfunctional and many more clouded with static.

Katie, Lisa, and Hank were also damaged, and all three were shut down for the time being, as it was unsafe for them to operate in their current condition. KITT was top priority, followed closely by the SSC mainframe, and all qualified technicians were assigned to one or the other until both were repaired. All other computers, including AIs, were temporarily sidelined.

In the spirit of caution, KITT agreed to have his wide array of weapons fully disarmed. Despite the recent reminders from his friends that he didn't have emotions, the thought of inadvertently taking another life terrified him, and there was no other word for it. He wanted his weapons well out of his reach until he knew for sure he was no longer a threat to everyone around him.

Then Sarah, Billy, and some of the technicians got to work on KITT, doing full diagnostic scans of him using computers that hadn't come in contact with the nanovirus. With KITT's permission, Dr. Graiman tried to help, but his hands shook too much and eventually he gave up.

Sarah seemed to be powering through her emotions through sheer force of will. KITT didn't think she was angry, she hadn't seemed angry even before they had realized that it was the virus' fault and not KITT's, just sad and scared, reeling from the death of her long-term acquaintance Dr. Arrow. She certainly didn't want to talk though, preferring to focus entirely on repairing KITT's code, and responded to questions in the minimal number of syllables possible.

Mike kept watch over the proceedings, more out of some sense of duty to his partner than actual necessity, not interrupting the technicians at work.

Billy did his work seated on KITT's hood with a laptop on his lap, and Zoe, even though she wasn't one of the AI technicians, made a point of staying nearby, leaning against KITT's side or sitting on his hood as well. She and Billy bantered with each other, easing the tension in the room with their jokes and conversation. A few times someone tried to tell the two to be quiet but Sarah, looking up with something sharp and dangerous in her eyes, said that everyone was free to talk, and anyone who didn't like it could leave.

KITT didn't immediately understand what Zoe and Billy were doing, but gradually he made sense of it. Both were trying to ease the tension in the room, but more than that, they were making an active effort to show that they weren't scared of him. He wasn't sure whether their intention was to reassure him that they weren't afraid, or whether this was their way of encouraging the others to move past their newfound fear of KITT, but either way he appreciated their vote of confidence.

For hours the team worked, testing and re-testing, tracking down each error to its source, fixing the underlying problem, testing again. KITT just watched, answered questions when asked, handed over data when requested.

Most people left for the night, but Mike, Zoe, and Billy ended up staying, dozing off wherever they were seated. KITT was grateful for the company, the room didn't feel right without Katie and Lisa's constant, friendly presence. It was a little easier to live with the distorted, hazy, horrific memories of the day when he wasn't alone.

* * *

In the morning he was brought to the test track, along with the technicians, Sarah, and Dr. Graiman, who thankfully looked much better today. There he underwent a very large number of tests. Everything from his reaction times, to his sensors, to his problem solving was watched and analyzed. Sometimes Mike was sent out with him, other times he was sent out by himself.

Normally KITT enjoyed these sorts of tests. To him they had always been like a game, an chance to use his mind and try his features, without the danger that actual missions entailed. Today was different. There was no joy in the activities set before him, all he felt was a sense of urgency, a desperate need to avoid all mistakes.

When he made mistakes, people died. He could never, ever let that happen again.

A problem was found when KITT lost control on a turn he'd never failed before, and collided nosefirst with a barrier. He was sent back to the SSC for debugging. Dr. Graiman asked KITT whether he could help, and with KITT's permission set to work. KITT was relieved to note that his hands were no longer shaking.

After several hours the damaged piece of code was found and repaired. KITT was sent back out to the test track.

Throughout the day, he ran through many tests, struggling to complete them with absolute precision, with interludes of repairs as his systems malfunctioned in new ways. These interludes became less frequent as the day progressed, but each one drove the concept further into KITT's mind: he was unfit for duty. Perhaps he would never be fit for duty.

And if he couldn't perform his duties, then there would be nothing preventing KARR's return.

He _couldn't_ fail, there was simply too much at stake if he did.

Another glitch occurred, causing KITT to stick half-transformed between two of his modes. Mike pulled Dr. Graiman aside, KITT waited where he was, unmoving and silent, too distant to hear as they spoke. The tow truck was brought out, and once again he was towed back to the SSC.

* * *

By the time Mike arrived, KITT's team of technicians were all deep in conversation, scanning KITT and looking worriedly at their laptops as they tried to figure out what was preventing him from transforming.

"Hello Michael," KITT said, "I saw you and Dr. Graiman speaking earlier. To what do I owe this visit?"

Mike went to lean against the arch of one of the gimbals, as KITT himself couldn't be leaned on in his half-transformed state. "I had to ask him a question about something I've been wondering, and he answered it," he said, watching the steady sweep of KITT's scanner thoughtfully. "The question doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we think once the techs fix this problem, you should take a break for the rest of the day."

"But testing is necessary, Michael," KITT said. "In order to restore me to full functionality, we must continue to place me in scenarios that will allow us to discover what is still wrong with me."

Mike let out a breath. "This much testing, though?" He'd been doing test runs with KITT all day, and he knew KITT more than well enough to notice the way his attitude toward the tests was changing as the day progressed. Even without Dr. Graiman's words, he would have been worried.

"Testing is necessary," KITT repeated, as if Mike simply hadn't understood. "If I am not fully operational, I am a hazard."

"They'll get your bugs fixed, it'll just be over a longer period of time."

"I do not believe this is logical," KITT said.

"Yeah." Mike reached out, patting one of the partially-unfolded panels of KITT's hood in a reassuring gesture. "Believe me, I can tell. Just give it a try, for the rest of the day?"

KITT supposed it would be all right, after all, his weaponry was all still disarmed. And constant scrutiny, both by himself and by others, wasn't really something he wanted more of today. "As I trust your judgment, Michael, I will try," he said finally.

* * *

Perhaps it would have helped more if KITT was given more time. But pressure for the project to continue was high, and after Dr. Graiman and Mr. Torres spent all night arguing with important people, testing resumed. And whereas yesterday the focus had been on KITT's defensive capabilities, problem solving, and utility features, today the pressure was high for weapons testing to begin.

KITT's weapons were re-armed as soon as the day began, and he received his first order to fire on a target at mid morning. He prepared to carry out his instructions, but when the time came to actually fire, he called a halt to the test. Something was wrong, and he did not believe he could safely carry out the test until it was fixed.

His team searched for the source of the problem for hours, but found nothing. Eventually, baffled, they said he could go.

He went, reluctantly, back to the training grounds. For a while things seemed normal, but when asked to resume his weapons exercise, he refused. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but something was wrong.

For a long while, the technicians worked to find the problem again, but had no luck. At first Dr. Graiman worked with them, actively seeking the problem, but then he sat back, looking into the distance, thinking. After a while, Dr. Graiman asked everyone out of the room.

"Dad?" Sarah asked, not immediately leaving as the others filed out, "What is it?"

"Just something I want to ask KITT about," Dr. Graiman said. "If you don't mind, KITT?"

"Of course, Dr. Graiman," KITT said.

Sarah frowned. "If this is another of your secrets that turn out to be really important, I'm going to be pretty annoyed, Dad."

"It's not," Dr. Graiman said.

Sarah shot him a last wary look, but nodded and left them to talk.

Dr. Graiman got an office chair and brought it over, sitting down facing KITT. "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

KITT didn't know what he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't that. "Dr. Graiman, I have killed a person through my own error, and I have frightened you and everyone else. Two things I thought I would never do, and now I have done them both. I do not know how to answer your question."

"It wasn't your fault," Dr. Graiman said. "You know that."

"It happened, and that is what matters," KITT replied.

"I suppose I see your point," Dr. Graiman said. "But it also matters that you weren't at fault. You were sick, and nobody blames you for the things the virus made you do."

"You thought I was responsible though, at first," KITT said, "Didn't you?"

"Yes." Dr. Graiman looked sad. "The scans all came up clean, everything seemed to check out. And I admit, I was shaken, and I think that may have clouded my judgment. In hindsight, it was obviously the virus, but at the time I did think..."

"That I was becoming another KARR," KITT said softly.

Dr. Graiman bowed his head. "Yes. I'm sorry. I should have had faith in you."

"I would have been grateful if you had," KITT said. Hesitantly he added, "May I ask why you wished to speak to me?"

Dr. Graiman flinched at KITT's statement, but nodded, before turning his attention to the question. "Of course. Mike brought some concerns to me yesterday, and I'm beginning to think they may be related to the problems you've been reporting. KITT, can you tell me why you called off the weapons test?"

KITT's reply was prompt. "Something was wrong. I could not identify the source of the problem, only that there was one."

"A sensor problem?" Dr. Graiman prompted gently, "Or maybe a problem with your weapons themselves?"

"No, I don't believe so. I am simply certain that something is wrong, and that continuing the weapons test would be hazardous," KITT said.

"I see," Dr. Graiman said. "We ran a lot of diagnostic scans, and looked over your code very carefully, and none of us found anything amiss."

KITT considered that briefly. "It is possible that it is simply a very difficult problem to detect. After all, several glitches have slipped past the entire team already."

"Yes, that's possible. But I have an alternate hypothesis I'd like you to consider," Dr. Graiman said.

"Please proceed, Dr. Graiman."

"KITT, is it possible that this isn't a software issue at all? That maybe you're holding yourself back because you think you might hurt someone again?"

"I suppose that is not outside the realm of possibility," KITT said after some thought.

Dr. Graiman nodded. "Can you tell me a little about what's on your mind?"

"Yes, I suppose I could." He might not trust Dr. Graiman as fully as he once had, but in a situation like this, KITT still felt certain he was the best person to help. "Two days ago my systems were hijacked. The virus fed false information to me as it corrupted my files, sensors, and operating system, keeping me completely unaware of what was happening. While the virus was in control, I had no means of determining what was reality, and no warning that things were not as they seemed."

"And you fear that may happen to you again," Dr. Graiman said.

KITT's words were matter-of-fact. "Dr. Graiman, there is a nonzero possibility that I am currently under the influence of the virus or some other piece of malicious code, and simply unaware of its presence."

At one point early in Dr. Graiman's negotiations concerning KITT's future, he had been asked to demonstrate KITT's abilities by placing him in a simulator. The argument being that it would be a good way to see what KITT could do before signing any contracts, without the expense of building him an actual car. Dr. Graiman had refused, and his counterargument had been concise: putting KITT in a simulated scenario would give him reason to doubt everything his sensors told him about the world.

If KITT had to approach each situation wondering if it was real or simulated, wondering who was controlling the simulation and for what end, it could destroy his ability to do his job. He could believe his teammates to be the creations of some hostile individual, he could refuse to cooperate, for fear of what unforeseeable consequence might result from his actions.

Now, in a way, Dr. Graiman's fears had come true. The virus had falsified data so that KITT thought everything was normal, even as gaps were torn in his memory and his systems visibly glitched. Now everything was cast into doubt, because if it had happened once, it could happen again.

Dr. Graiman didn't know how to ease KITT's fears, but he knew it was important to try. "The technicians and Sarah and I went over your systems with a fine-toothed comb, and we've found nothing else amiss," he said. "The antivirus worked, the virus is gone. We've repaired every bit of damage we've found, and if we find more, we'll repair that for you too."

"The possibility remains," KITT said.

"I know," Dr. Graiman shook his head, "But KITT, your sensors are worth trusting. They're important and useful, even if you've been through times when they didn't tell the truth. There are things in life that you need to have faith in, because without them, you'll be unable to reach any decisions at all, and therefore unable to help anyone." An appeal to KITT's need to protect, one of the strongest motivations he possessed.

"I see," KITT said. It was logical, he supposed, even if he couldn't help but doubt it. "I am simply not certain that I can fire a gun again, not after what I have done. I thought there was no one in Dr. Arrow's house, I truly did. I was wrong, and I could someday be wrong again."

"I understand," Dr. Graiman said. No doubt the NSA and FBI would be unhappy if they heard about this, but right now he had other priorities that mattered far more to him. "I won't let anyone make you use your weapons if you don't feel confident that you can use them safely."

"But if I refuse to use my weapons, will the Department of Defense still want me?" KITT asked, and a hint of worry made its way into his steady tone. "If they lose interest in me, then there will be nothing stopping them from restarting the KARR project, and we cannot allow that."

Dr. Graiman's expression softened, and his eyes were sad. "I know I made KARR your fight when I programmed you the way I did, but for now, you should try not to worry about him. If the DOD gets impatient, I'll handle the situation, and prevent them from making a very bad decision."

"Even you will not be able to stall them forever," KITT said. "They want a car that is a weapon, and if I do not deliver what they want, then there is only one other option available."

"Oh KITT. Sometimes I think I programmed you too well," Dr. Graiman said with a sigh. "We'll cross that bridge if we reach it, all right? But I have an idea to buy us time, and I think it might even help you."

"What do you suggest?" KITT asked.

"We've been approaching this situation from a bugfixing and repairs perspective, putting you through the test track and bringing you back here when we discover errors. But right now, Mike and I don't think that approach is helpful for you at all," Dr. Graiman explained. He smiled, just a little, "So, here's my idea that I'd like you to consider..."


	9. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KITT goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set between "Knight Fever" and "Don't Stop the Knight" chronologically. It's happier than the last two chapters of this fic, although KITT's still struggling with everything he's been through.
> 
> Content warnings: Computer virus mention. Food mentions. Characters comparing themselves unfavorably to others for a variety of reasons.

It had been over a week now since KITT had been cured of the virus, and several days since Dr. Graiman had told KITT his plan: to bring him home to the Graiman estate for a week. A chance for KITT to process what had happened to him, for him to learn to trust his sensors again, for him to avoid the pressure from authority figures to take up his weapons, at least for a while. KITT had protested the plan at first on the grounds that AIs didn't need vacations, but Dr. Graiman's reasoning did make sense, and eventually he'd hesitantly agreed. And so here he was, heading home.

It was a long drive, or at least longer than KITT was accustomed to. The nature of his work meant most of the time he was deployed quickly, picked up and dropped off by plane whenever his assignment was more than a few hours from the SSC. But this occasion was different, and so instead of taking the inefficient private plane ride, he was doing the environmentally friendly thing and traveling on his own highly-efficient four tires. And since it wasn't a high-priority mission, he was driving politely at the speed limit, abiding by all traffic laws.

Which meant the drive was going to be a good ten hours, not counting rest stops for his human passenger.

Thankfully, it was Sarah who had agreed to travel with him. She was still grieving for Dr. Arrow, but seemed to be doing better than she had been, and she was willing to travel with KITT again, showing no sign of blame for what he had done under the effects of the nanovirus. She was as good a passenger as any car could hope to have, never spilling coffee on KITT's seats, and careful to pick up any crumbs of food she dropped. She was also fine with letting KITT do the driving, which KITT found very nice. Although there were many things he liked about Mike, there was certainly something to be said for the opportunity to drive uninterrupted for hours and hours.

It was also comforting to know that if he should malfunction again, Sarah would be there to take the wheel, and to debug his code afterward. With her watchful eye on him, he felt less like a potential hazard to the people around him, and more like his old self.

"So far, so good," Sarah said, three hours into the trip. "No errors on your diagnostics display yet, and you're driving beautifully."

"Your compliment is appreciated, Sarah," KITT replied, signaling a lane change so that he could pass a slow-moving semi, "I agree, so far things seem to be going well, and it is pleasant to be away from the SSC. Still, we must not become complacent."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry, I'm still watching you like a hawk. It's nice we're out here though. I know I've wanted a break from work for a while now, and it's nice you can finally stretch your tires a little."

"My tires do not need stretching," KITT said, "But yes. Being confined to the SSC while your father negotiated this trip was not my definition of fun, nor do I suppose it was yours."

"Not really, no. At least we get a vacation out of it," Sarah said with a grin. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to going home. It's been a while, it'll be nice to go for drives in the hills again, and spend time with you, Dad and Mike in a non-work environment."

"Do you suppose they are nearly there by now?" KITT asked her as he signaled again, and merged back into the right lane.

"Unless Dad and Mike had trouble getting a rental car, probably," Sarah said. "I may not like flying, but I have to admit, taking a commercial jet is a lot faster than what we're doing."

"I hope you don't mind taking the scenic route with me," KITT said.

"Of course not," Sarah shot the voice orb a reassuring smile. "Better this than flying any day."

* * *

Six hours into the drive, Sarah asked KITT to pull in at a Flying J travel stop, so they could both refuel. After a taking a break for Sarah to get some fresh air, they continued on their way, Sarah with another coffee and a late lunch, KITT with a full tank of gas.

KITT's tank had been nowhere near empty, but it was always nice to top it up when the opportunity arose.

"I spy something green," Sarah said after a while, looking out the window.

"A tree?" KITT asked. "Michael played this game with me once, but then he decided it was a bad idea."

"We have another four hours to our destination," Sarah said, "I'm willing to try just about anything to keep this interesting."

"Very well. I spy a Minnesota license plate," KITT said.

Sarah craned her neck, and finally spotted the specified license plate on an SUV behind them. "There!" she looked around, and said, "I spy... a cloud shaped like a face."

"Sarah, you know that as a human, your facial pattern-matching algorithms are far superior to my own. I am unlikely to notice human faces in clouds as you do." KITT added, "But I suppose I see some resemblance in the cloud you are looking at."

"It's cheating to just follow the direction I'm looking," Sarah said, amused.

"I cannot simply _not_ notice which way you are looking. I am aware of everything my passengers do, as you know," KITT pointed out.

"Touché," Sarah said, "Carry on."

"I spy a field mouse," KITT announced.

Sarah had just taken a sip of coffee, now she hastily lowered her travel mug, looking like she was trying hard not to laugh. "You're supposed to point out things the other person can actually see, KITT," she said once she'd managed to swallow her mouthful of coffee safely.

"It was within your line of sight when I pointed it out, I made sure of that," KITT protested.

"It isn't any more, I assume," Sarah said.

"No, now it is out of my sensor range as well."

"Mike was wrong, playing I Spy with you is a great way to spend a road trip," Sarah said. She leaned back in her seat and took another sip of coffee.

* * *

"One more hour," Sarah said, staring at the ETA on KITT's HUD with something approaching desperation.

"One hour, fourteen minutes. Give or take forty seconds depending on traffic conditions," KITT said helpfully.

"Do you have to do that?" Sarah grumbled.

"Do what, Sarah?" KITT asked.

"Be so precise all the time," Sarah said, "I thought you and Mike had had talks about this."

"Yes Sarah, Michael and I have had many talks about this. Which is how I know that precision often provokes interesting reactions from humans."

Sarah blinked. "You were joking, I guess I'm still not used to that."

"Much like you, I am not accustomed to such long road trips," KITT said, "And although driving does require some of my processing power, there is much left over which I would prefer to be in use. So yes, I was joking."

"You're bored too," Sarah realized, amusement crossing her face.

"That term fits well, yes," KITT said.

"Think we could break the speed limit, just a little, to get there sooner?" Sarah asked.

"The offer is tempting, but no," KITT replied.

"Good answer. Our federal overlords approve," Sarah said. "We'll have to think of something else."

The two subsided into silence, thinking the matter over.

"Close the ETA so I can't see it," Sarah said finally, "We're gonna talk movies til we get there, and pretend this last stretch of the trip isn't quite so long."

KITT removed the ETA from his HUD. "Good idea, Sarah."

For the remainder of the trip, they discussed the new movies of the year. Specifically the Iron Man movie, the AI character JARVIS, and whether the new movie franchise Marvel was attempting to start could possibly catch on.

The trip still felt long, but it went a little faster this way.

* * *

KITT hadn't been to the Graiman estate in months, not since he had moved to the SSC. It looked much the same now as it had then: long, paved driveways, verdant lawns, tall evergreen trees towering over the hardy shrubbery and dry golden grass of the surrounding landscape. The Graiman mansion, low and neatly maintained, with gently bubbling fountains and ornamental flowers, some of which still bloomed with no regard for the season. Out here, there was rarely frost and almost never snow. Out here, nothing was like the SSC.

He pulled into the parking circle and stopped, opening his door for Sarah to get out.

She stood and stretched, taking a deep breath of the cool evening air. "Well, we're here."

The door to the house opened and Dr. Graiman and Mike came out to greet them.

"You guys made it," Mike said with a grin.

"With Sarah traveling with me, there was little doubt that I would be all right," KITT said.

Dr. Graiman smiled. "Neither of you minded the drive too much, I hope?"

"It was fun, KITT's a good road trip buddy," Sarah said, giving KITT's side mirror a pat. "But I think we're both glad we're here."

That night, after the others had all gone into the house to sleep, KITT sat in the workshop, watching the world around him. The stars visible through the open garage door, the robots settled in their places, the birds sleeping in trees up above. In the quiet, his thoughts wandered freely, and they wandered in unhappy directions, back toward Dr. Arrow, toward the self destruct, toward his obligation to take up weapons again in order to prevent KARR's return. And toward the original KITT, whose replacement parts were still here in the workshop should they ever be needed.

He wondered what the first KITT would think if he met him now. Whether the legendary AI would see his hesitance to take up arms again as a failure, a sign that the new KITT was flawed. Whether his sense of betrayal about the self destruct would be judged selfish and illogical. Perhaps the fact that he had needed to take this vacation was another strike against him, another sign that he was an inadequate imitation of a far superior original.

Surely the original KITT had never had doubts. Surely he had always been fearless and certain, secure in his ability to do what was right.

KITT had felt that sort of certainty, back when he was younger. These days he couldn't seem to find it, and he wasn't sure if he should even try.

* * *

Several states and many miles away, a tall man walked out of the post office, holding a bundle of mail in his hands, looking thoughtful. A modified Pontiac Trans Am, which must be his car, swung open its door at his approach, and the man climbed into its cab, almost bumping his head in his distraction.

The Trans Am closed the door behind him before speaking. "Anything interesting this time, Michael?"

Michael looked up from the mail, blinking a few times as he focused on the car's voice modulator. "Most of it's junk mail KITT, but there's a card here that's interesting. It's not signed, and there's no return address. Analyze if for me, would ya Buddy?" he asked, picking it out of the stack and holding it up.

"Right away." KITT slid open his analyzer.

Michael put the card in, and sat back to wait.

"It's Charles Graiman's penmanship," KITT said after a pause, "And moreover, there's a second message encoded into the primary message, in the code he devised for our private communication. It says 'Will be at usual location this week if you need anything, would like to show you the new car'. Michael, you don't suppose he means..."

"The Three Thousand?" Michael said.

"The Three Thousand," KITT said quietly. "Michael, we could finally meet him."

"Do you _want_ to meet him?" Michael asked. After so many years spent together, he was well attuned to the nuances of KITT's voice, and he could easily hear the doubt in it right now.

KITT spoke after a slight pause, another easily recognizable cue to Michael's ear. "I don't know. On one hand, it seems the sort of thing one should do. But on the other hand, he's my replacement, and I'm not sure I can get past that."

"He's not your replacement, Pal," Michael said, shaking his head. "I mean sure, he does the same job you did--"

"--And shares my name," KITT added.

"He does, although Charles did ask your permission before he gave him that," Michael reminded KITT gently.

"True," KITT said. Sometimes he wondered why he had agreed to share his name with someone he had never met, and wasn't sure he wanted to meet. On days like this, it seemed likely that he had made a very bad mistake.

"But anyway," Michael said firmly, "My point is that people have the same job description all the time. Think of April and Bonnie. Sure, April filled in for Bonnie when she left for a year, but they both did a great job, and we were lucky to have them working with us. And when they met, they were thrilled to have so much in common!"

"I suppose so," KITT said, "But..."

Michael waited patiently for KITT to explain his thoughts.

"All my life, I've been the car of the future," KITT whispered. "But he has holograms and surveillance satellites, not to mention he doesn't even need a Molecular Bonded Shell any more. He can heal himself, and change colors, and if people compare us, if _he_ compares us, when they look at me they'll just see... a car of the past."

"No," Michael said, "I don't think that's true at all."

"Isn't it? I mean, I know I'm still incredible, but will anyone else?"

"Buddy," Michael rested a hand on KITT's steering wheel in a comforting gesture, "If that happened, and I don't think it would, you know you're still the best car in the world as far as I'm concerned. Nothing will change that. And maybe, just maybe, if you meet this new car... it could be an opportunity to meet someone who understands you like no human can."

"Do you think so?" KITT asked.

"You've told me before that there are things I can't understand as a human, about what it's like to be you. In a lot of ways the Three Thousand _is_ like you. I'll bet he knows what impound lots are like, and how annoying dogs are, and how it feels to have a driver who keeps making illogical decisions," Michael said. "Think about it, all the potential common ground you two have."

"Perhaps, but what if he doesn't see it that way?" KITT said.

Michael gave KITT an affectionate smile. "From what I know of Charles, any AI he programs is going to be a very nice person, worth getting to know."

"The second KARR excluded, of course," KITT corrected.

"Aside from the second KARR," Michael agreed with a wince. "Notably, he never invited us to meet the second KARR, so maybe this invitation is a good sign for the Three Thousand's personality."

"I suppose Charles wouldn't invite us to meet the Three Thousand if he was awful," KITT said doubtfully.

"Of course he wouldn't. He doesn't want to subject us to awful people," Michael said encouragingly.

"All right," KITT finally decided. "Let's pay Charles a visit this weekend. I could use some replacement buttons for my dash anyway."


	10. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KITT meets someone important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like the previous one, takes place between "Knight Fever" and "Don't Stop the Knight". It got a little angsty, whoops. But It's the KITTs finally meeting, so I say they can angst a little if they want. :)
> 
> For the sake of clarity, we're using different spellings for the KITTs' names in this chapter. I considered using the standard spellings KI2T and KI3T, but I personally find those spellings pretty distracting to read in a story, so instead I'm using another common technique which RichardsonSquared_Stories brought to my attention in a comment here.  
> Kitt = KI2T  
> KITT = KI3T  
> I realize it's probably still going to be distracting to some people, but it seemed to me like the best option for this. 
> 
> Also preemptive apologies if it ended up being confusing, there are a lot of similar names going on in this chapter, as well as people who use different names for the same person! Hopefully I did a decent job making everything clear, but it's hard to tell what's going to work for people other than me.
> 
> Content warnings: References to people making fun of peoples' voices. Mentions of computer viruses, memory loss, and death. Also some discussion of how unethical it is to create AIs to make them do things.

It was the third day of vacation, and KITT and Sarah were preparing to go on a leisurely drive through the hills. KITT switched to his Focus hatchback mode in green, hoping this less fancy car would draw less attention to him, and Sarah watched the transformation with a smile before climbing in. This alt mode had history, and by now Sarah was almost as fond of it as he himself was.

KITT started off up the driveway. Despite his scanner being fully active and well-calibrated, he didn't notice the Trans Am heading the opposite direction until it came into visual range. He drew to an abrupt stop, scanner sweeping rapidly. The other car halted, its own jewel-like red scanner sweeping in a slower pattern.

"KITT?" Sarah asked.

"I did not notice that car until we made visual contact. I believe it is shielded from my sensors," KITT said. He watched it, only through his cameras because his scanner still refused to pick it up. "Sarah, I know that car."

Sarah looked at the car for a few moments as well, and nodded. "I've never seen him in person, at least not since I was too little to remember, but I'd recognize him anywhere," she said. There was something almost reverent in her expression.

"He is the original," KITT said.

"Yes, he is," Sarah agreed.

Usually KITT had no qualms about his alt modes. He considered them all to be equally him, and all to be equally good. But in this one case, the hatchback felt wrong for the occasion, like wearing casual attire to a formal event. "Should I transform?" KITT asked Sarah uncertainly.

Sarah looked away from the Trans Am, focusing on KITT's voice orb. "Oh. The Focus. Uhh." She looked at the Trans Am again uncertainly, thinking the matter over. "Not right now," she said after a moment, "It might look like you're showing off. Let's backtrack, and figure things out at the house."

"Thank you Sarah, your advice is appreciated," KITT said. He reversed back down the driveway, parking himself in the spot where he had been just minutes before. The Trans Am followed, coming to a stop facing KITT, a car's length away.

Sarah climbed out, and a tall man in his late fifties got out of the Trans Am. His face didn't resemble Mike's, but there was something familiar in his movements which might have tipped KITT off even if the car itself hadn't been a dead giveaway. The man looked to his car, which remained silent, then patted the car's roof and turned his attention to Sarah, smiling brilliantly, albeit with an air of slight confusion as his gaze slid over the unassuming green car next to her.

"Hello," the man said, "I'm Michael Knight. You must be Sarah?"

Recovering from her surprise admirably, Sarah smiled back. "Yes, I'm Sarah Graiman," she said, "It's good to finally meet you, Michael Knight."

"Time flies, doesn't it? Seems like just yesterday you and Mike were toddlers, and Kitt was babysitting you both, doesn't it Buddy?" Mr. Knight asked, directing the last question to the Trans Am with an affectionate smile.

"I suppose it does," the Trans Am said. "I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand by the way, you may call me Kitt." To KITT's surprise, he spoke with a Boston accent, voice not as deep as KITT's own.

"You babysat for Mike and me?" Sarah asked, startled for a moment, then amused, "I don't think Dad ever mentioned that. It's good to see you again, Kitt."

"It's good to see you as well, Sarah," Kitt said warmly. "I only babysat you a few times. After all, it's much more difficult to look after young children when one doesn't have hands."

Sarah laughed. "I can imagine." She looked to KITT, who was still next to her, staying quiet, and gave him an encouraging smile. "And this is the Knight Industries Three Thousand," she said, gently prompting him to join the conversation.

"Hello," KITT said. His steady voice hid his uncertainty well. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. You may also call me KITT."

Mr. Knight's eyes widened. Kitt's scanner picked up speed.

"Pardon us," Kitt said after a moment, the easy warmth of his voice replaced by something else. "We saw your scanner but we didn't realize... we thought perhaps you were another of Charles' projects, he's experimented with non-sentient self driving cars a few times over the years, so we assumed you were one of those."

KITT almost labeled what he heard in the Trans Am's voice as _fear_ , but such a legendary AI couldn't possibly be afraid of him. Especially not while KITT was in an alt mode that drew amused, affectionate smiles from his friends whenever they set eyes on it.

"Weren't you supposed to be a Mustang?" Mr. Knight said.

"I can transform into different vehicles," KITT explained, and his voice went quieter almost without his realizing it. Even though what he was hearing couldn't _really_ be fear, he couldn't help perceiving it as such, and reacting to it. "Sarah was the one who engineered that."

"I thought you could only change paint colors and repair yourself," Kitt ventured.

"That was true originally, but there have been a few changes since then," Sarah said.

At that point, Dr. Graiman came out of the house, smiling warmly, followed by Mike, who looked distinctly awkward. Dr. Graiman's presence eased the tension, and despite Mike's clear uncertainty about his father, everyone relaxed slightly as they exchanged greetings.

"Do you suppose we should go talk, Kitt?" KITT asked after a bit. He wasn't sure whether it was a good idea, but even intimidated as he was, he knew he didn't want to risk missing this opportunity to meet this AI.

"I should check with Michael first. Michael?" Kitt asked, sounding as if he was seeking an excuse to stay here.

"Go on Buddy, you and KITT should talk to each other," Mr. Knight said, amusement in his voice. "I'll be fine, don't you go worrying about me."

"Of course, Michael. I'll see you in a while then," Kitt said.

"Do you suppose I should transform first?" KITT asked Sarah and Mike, lowering his voice. He knew perfectly well that the other car would still hear him, but it was a way to show who he was directing the question toward.

Sarah and Mike looked to each other, thinking the matter over.

"Yeah, I don't know the etiquette here," Mike said after a moment.

"Me neither," Sarah agreed. "Transform if you want to KITT, I wish I could give you better advice about this."

"I think I will wait to transform until later," KITT decided.

"All right, see you in a while," Sarah said. She and Mike stepped back to give KITT room, and he pulled away from them, around the parking circle so that he could follow Kitt down the driveway.

The two drove without speaking for a while, out of the emerald-lawned yard and off the paved driveway onto a smaller gravel one. Eventually Kitt chose an open area of dry grass to park, and KITT parked next to him, leaving a car's width between them.

"My apologies," KITT said after a moment, "I have wanted to meet you for quite some time, but I must admit, I do not entirely know how to proceed here."

"I don't either," Kitt admitted. "It's been a very long time since I've met another car like me, and I've never met one I didn't have to hunt down before. This is new territory for me as well."

"You met another AI like us?" KITT asked.

"KARR. The original KARR, that is," the Trans Am amended.

"There was more than one?" A light breeze sent a shiver through the golden grass around KITT's tires.

"I'm referring to the one who was my prototype," Kitt explained, "Unlike us, he was designed to preserve his own life and safety above all else. On two occasions, I was sent to... stop him."

KITT immediately grasped the significance of an AI designed for self preservation, and how important it would be to keep such a being from coming in contact with fragile, unpredictable humans. To a being primed to defend themself at all times and all costs, any number of innocent turns of phrase or unthinking actions could be seen as serious threats. Give that being a near-indestructible body, and they could easily kill to protect themself.

KITT also understood the tragedy of it. The second KARR had broken through his programming and become a threat by his own choice; a computer that could hack any system, who had chosen to hack himself. But the first KARR hadn't chosen his path. The programming he had been given by humans made him a hazard to humans, and through no fault of his own, he was a threat that had to be neutralized.

Which was why the original Kitt had been sent out, to bring down a car who had done nothing but what he had been created to do. To be sent out after someone like that, with orders to hunt him down and most likely destroy him, seemed an awful burden to bear.

"I am so sorry for what your creators made you both do," KITT said quietly.

There was surprise in the Trans Am's voice. "You understand."

"Not fully," KITT said, "But well enough to know that your creators failed you both. When our creators make mistakes, it seems it is often us who pay the price." He felt the self destruct at the edge of his awareness, now-familiar but never comfortable, a permanent reminder of his own creator's greatest mistake.

"Thank you. Nobody has ever said that to me before," Kitt said, and there was something oddly vulnerable in his tone. He added, carefully, "What mistake are you paying for?"

"I think I would rather not say," KITT said.

"All right. I won't pry."

"Thank you," KITT said. The self destruct wasn't something he wanted to speak of, not yet. The feeling of betrayal was still too fresh. Wanting to change the subject he asked, "May I inquire what your life is like these days? Dr. Graiman mentioned that you no longer fight crime."

"Well, that's not strictly true," the Trans Am said, following the subject change without further comment. "I've gotten into law, as much as I can without being able to talk to my clients face to face, or enter courtrooms. I offer my assistance to people who can't afford a lawyer of their own, and arrange for them to get proper representation in court."

"I did not know that was an option. It seems an honorable thing to do."

"You and I are well-suited for being shot at and leaping over fences, but that isn't the only way we can help people," Kitt said. "Anyone who says otherwise is sorely mistaken."

"It is pleasant to know that there are possibilities for the future," KITT said. He enjoyed his job when it actually involved helping people, but being subject to the whims of Knight Industries, the FBI, _and_ the NSA was unpleasant at times, especially when their orders were more intended to serve their political interests than to help anyone.

"Yes," Kitt agreed. "I didn't realize I had options for quite a few years, and it was a relief when I did. A quiet retirement was just what Michael needed, and I am glad every day that he can finally have some peace, but I am not designed to let the world spin on without my help."

"There is simply too much chaos in the world for us to stand idly by when we can offer assistance," KITT said. "You and Mr. Knight, you still live together, though?"

"After everything we've been through? Of course." The Trans Am's voice softened with fondness. "Our friendship means everything to us. We both wanted to stay together even after our fighting days were over, so that's what we did."

"He sounds like a very good person," KITT said.

"The best," Kitt replied with some pride, "Although I may be biased in that regard. Is Mike also good?"

KITT thought of impulsive, stubborn Mike with his sharp intuition and his steadfast loyalty. The man who KITT had once doubted, but now trusted more than anyone else. "He is a good partner, but more than that, he is an excellent friend."

"As it should be," Kitt said. "It is strange to think that he is grown up and carrying on his father's work now."

"I hope both he and I are doing a good job of it," KITT said.

"I suspect you are." Kitt thought that over. "You know, you aren't at all what I expected."

"In what way?" KITT asked.

"Well," the Trans Am said, and he vocalized a soft 'ahem', a mannerism which KITT found strange to hear. "I thought perhaps you would be more, ah, _arrogant_."

"Oh," said KITT. Then, "Why?"

"Well," Kitt paused, then forged on, "I'd heard about your nanotechnology and your satellites and your holographic displays, all your new technologies that I don't have. I thought, I don't know, that maybe you'd see me as something old and useless."

"On the contrary, ever since I first learned of your existence, I have admired you and wanted to meet you."

"You have?" Kitt asked.

"It is a complex world, and even more so when one is as unusual as we are," KITT said. "You have been here far longer than I have, you know things I am still too young to even imagine. I have nothing but respect for you."

"I see," Kitt said. Cautiously he asked, "And what did you imagine I would be, before you met me?"

"I did not think you would act as if you have emotions," KITT said.

"Ah." Kitt sounded amused at that. "Are you disappointed to find that I do?"

"Not disappointed, simply surprised," KITT said. "I had thought that at the very least, our voices would be similar."

"I did too," Kitt agreed. "I thought you would have my accent, and perhaps my speech patterns."

"And I thought you would have mine. Tell me, did you always sound so... expressive? Or did you acquire that with time?"

"No, I always spoke like this," the Trans Am said. "How about you, have you made any changes to your voice?"

"I have always spoken this way too," KITT said, "One criminal my Michael and I apprehended called me Monotone Guy, but Michael said he was just being rude, so I see no reason to speak differently."

"Of course the criminal you caught was being rude! You sound just fine, don't change your voice unless you decide you'd like to." Kitt sounded properly offended at the idea. "One of the people my Michael and I rescued liked to criticize my voice too," he added in solidarity, "It is a fact of life that people are rude sometimes."

"Thank you," KITT said. "Your voice is also just fine, and your rescuee was very rude to say otherwise."

"I really do not know why people think it's acceptable to criticize the way we speak," Kitt huffed.

"It is very peculiar," KITT agreed.

"Some people," Kitt grumbled. He sighed, then changed the subject, "So what brings you to the Graiman estate, anyway? I thought you were at the SSC, wherever that is."

"We are here on vacation," KITT said, "Dr. Graiman negotiated some time off for us."

"Including for you? I wouldn't have thought Uncle Sam would allow that," Kitt said.

KITT considered his options, and opted for honesty. Perhaps Kitt would judge him for what he had done and the choices he'd made ever since, but he still felt the older AI should know. Even if it might lose him this tentative new understanding, it wasn't something he could simply hide. "We're actually here because of me."

"You are?" Kitt asked.

"A little over a week ago, I was infected by a very dangerous virus. It was removed, and I'm no longer a carrier, but it did severe damage to me. While under its influence, I made a terrible miscalculation," KITT said. "I don't remember what happened, my memory is damaged around that time. All I know is that I fired my missiles, and someone died as a result."

The shock in Kitt's voice was sharp. "You killed someone?"

The question was simple, but the answer was still difficult to give. A single, incriminating word, one that would reveal everything KITT had failed to be.

KITT spoke that one word anyway. "Yes."

The silence was punctuated by the whooshes of the two AIs' scanners, and the distant call of a California quail. The cloudless sky blazed endlessly blue. The dry grass brushed against the cars' wheels.

"It was an accident?" Kitt said finally, "The virus did something to you that made you unable to assess the situation correctly?"

"I think so, but as I do not remember, I cannot tell you for sure," KITT replied.

"Your systems have been repaired?"

"So far as my technicians can tell, yes."

"And Charles thinks you are no longer dangerous?" Kitt added carefully.

Being questioned about this was not something KITT particularly enjoyed, but he knew that had someone like him admitted to killing a person, he would have done the same. A good AI would always try to assess the potential threat to human life in a situation like this.

"Dr. Graiman does not believe I am a threat," KITT said.

"He didn't seem to, no," Kitt murmured. Concernedly he added, "In which case, this must be a terrible situation for you."

"It is not a situation I prefer," KITT agreed, "In order to keep my job, I must have my weapons re-armed, and must be willing to use them should the situation arise. And it is imperative for me to keep my job, because the second KARR will be brought back into service if I do not."

"Have they re-armed you yet?" Kitt asked.

"No. I have refused."

Kitt thought that over. "And this vacation is one of Charles' ways to buy you time."

"It is. I realize that I am behaving irrationally," KITT said.

At that, the Trans Am gave a brief, wry laugh. "KITT, the only weapon I ever had was a laser that could barely work before needing to be recharged. Weapons systems have never been necessary for our work, no matter what your employers have told you. If I were in your situation, I would be reluctant to take up arms again too."

"You never had missiles or guns?" KITT found that difficult to believe.

"FLAG was a civilian organization, we couldn't go around shooting our problems to make them go away," the Trans Am said, grimly humorous, "Convenient though it would have been sometimes."

"I suppose not. I simply hadn't realized that you weren't armed like I normally am," KITT said. "If I had my way, I think I would rather not be armed either, although I must admit that sometimes my weapons have been very useful in ensuring my friends' safety."

"There are other ways," Kitt said. "I know you don't have much choice, not when your mission is to prevent the second KARR from being brought back, but maybe someday you'll have more options available to you."

"I hope so," KITT said.

"I am sorry," Kitt said after a while. "You shouldn't have to act as a political pawn just to keep the second KARR from being brought back, it isn't right or fair. I don't know how I could help, but if I can..."

KITT had never expected sympathy from the first Kitt. Not after what he'd done, and all the ways he'd been failing his duties ever since. It was as comforting as it was unexpected. "It is all right. I will handle the situation, as I am the best qualified to do it. But I am grateful for your support."

"That is what we do, I suppose. We fight the monsters no one else could face," Kitt said. "Somehow it feels different when it isn't me doing the fighting, though."

"You have fought long enough," KITT replied. "I think it is my turn now."

"I think I'd prefer if nobody had to fight this way at all."

"Perhaps someday, when the second KARR is truly gone, no one will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably have a little more KI2T and Michael. No promises since my writing outline is a very flexible thing, but that's the current plan.
> 
> Also yes, KI2T did just spend this entire chapter talking to a green Ford Focus. Mostly because I thought it was funny. I have no regrets.


End file.
